


The Dark One- Book 2

by MaddogOUATandReignForever



Series: The Dark One [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Past, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Novel, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Sex, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddogOUATandReignForever/pseuds/MaddogOUATandReignForever
Summary: After the battle with Mallory, Emma must find a way to destroy the Light once and for all... and she wants to include a certain pirate in her scheme. But, how did Emma and Killian meet, what is their love story, and will True Love be able to overcome Mallory and her armies?





	1. Welcome Back, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I have half of the fanfic done, I couldn't find the timeline paper I had for this novel when I went on vacation, but I will be posting six chapters this week because I am going away again this coming Sunday for 12 days, and I won't have internet access or my computer! I will be writing the entire rest of the book this week and then when I get back, I'll post chapter 7 (which is completely done) and then edit and post a chapter a day, per usual! Thank you guys for all of the support!

I pace around the room. After my showdown with Mallory I flew right back to my safe haven… my castle. I hear the large doors open and voices down the hall. A guard comes in and tells me that everyone is here. Well that’s no surprise. I think. They all know they need to be here. I choose my usual attire. A black leather shirt with a high collar, skinny black pants that have a trail of black lace attached, and high heeled black boots. I put my snow-white hair in a braided bun and walk out the door into the darkened hallway. Once I’m on the ground floor of my castle, I peak through the large black and red curtains that surround the entire dining room before going to the front curtain behind my guards and wait to be announced. My guards wait for a second and then step back.

“Villains of the realms! I present to you, the Dark One, Emma Swan!”

Everyone stands as I walk out. Once I am seated at the head of the large table, everyone sits as well. Some of the most treacherous villains to ever live have come to see me. The first few faces I get to see are some of my favorites. Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella are the first three faces I see. I catch a glimpse of green skin. Zelena. The Evil Queen and the Snow Queen also made the trip. I frown. Too bad Peter Pan isn’t here. Then, we would be the perfect team but, I think I can still win with this team. I stand. 

“Well, I am very excited to see all of you here today. I need your help. I’ve found the reason why we always lose, and it’s not because the heroes are smarter, or braver, or stronger than us. We lose because the rules say we have to lose. Well… I say it’s time to change the rules and the future. Who will join me?”

Ursula stands up.

“How can we change the rules?”

“Well,” I start,” If we can destroy Mallory, we can weaken the light. Once they are weak and scrambling, we can take over and change the rules.”

“But, how do we actually change the rules Darling. It’s never been done before.” Cruella asks. 

I smile and say,

“Well my dear friends, there is a spell. The book from Falling Stones. I have it.”

“Prove it then!” Zelena exclaims.

I wave my hand, and the book appears before me on the long dark oak table. I pick it up and hold it so that everyone can see it. I flip through the pages to where the spell is located. 

“Regina, did you bring what I asked for?”

The Evil Queen comes over and hands me Cora’s spell book.

“Wonderful. Now, to change the rules we need Cora’s Spell book, the Holy Grail, the Eye of the Storm, the Falling Stones Book, Merlin’s Hat, the Apprentice’s wand, pixy dust, Dreamshade from Neverland, and Excalibur.”

The Snow Queen stands. “And how do you suppose we get all those ingredients in such a short matter of time? We can’t cross realms without a magic bean! Plus, Mallory wouldn’t just hand over Excalibur. And, getting the Hat is almost impossible.” She asks.  
I laugh and wave my hand over the table. The wand and Hat appear before me. 

“Do you all think this little of me? I’m the Dark One. I can’t die. I managed to get the wand and hat in two days. Plus, I got the book in an hour.” I held out my dagger. “This is only thing that can kill me and believe me; I have only let it go a few times in my 600 years of life. So really, you should be praising how many items that I have collected in a few days, when it would take all of you a year to get two things.” 

“Yes, yes, but how are we going to cross realms without a bean? There aren’t any more beans.” Zelena asked. 

“Oh, but we don’t need a bean. I have something better. And he will bust through the door in probably ten seconds so brace yourselves.” We waited nine seconds before I saw a shadow before the door. A second later it burst open and he walked right in. Captain Hook. Of course, he was holding a bottle of rum.

"Sorry to barge in, love, but I do enjoy making an unforgettable entrance."

He drops the rum and the bottle bursts open and glass flies everywhere. My guards run to pick all the shards up by hand. I turn back my attention, only to find that Killian is being strangled. I knew that Ursula and Killian have a bad past but, I'm too busy to let them kill each other right now. Plus, Killian is mine. I hold my hand up and slowly curl it into a fist, but not a full fist. Ursula starts to choke and Killian is released. I then release her.

"Ursula, he is on our side. You are not to hurt him, and if you do I will choke you with your own tentacles. Do you understand me?" 

She goes back to her seat and bows.

"Yes, I understand, Dark One."

I have a guard pull up a chair beside me and Zelena. Killian comes over and sits in it.

"I owe you a thanks love, for saving me from that sea demon."

"It was nothing. Now, your ship. It can take us to any realm?" I ask.

"Indeed, it can." He replies.

"Wonderful." I say, "We leave in three days."

I tell my guards to load up the supplies on Hook's ship, but quietly so that Mallory doesn't know. We have a small toast and then, we eat. I really don't need to eat but the food is wonderful. I stare at Killian. I lean over and whisper,

"I have something for you."

"Really, Swan, you've never been the giving type? What is it?"

Everyone else is talking, not bothering to watch me and Killian talk and flirt with one another. It really has been too long. I wave my hand and a bottle appears. Its rum. I stored it when I first became the Dark One. The best rum is the oldest as they say. I wave my hand and have two glasses appear. I fill his and push it towards him. I gulp my first glass down in a second. He looks at me and gulps his down as well. This time, he reaches for the bottle and pours himself a bigger glass. I smile. He is the same Killian as I remember.

"So, Killian, what have you been up to?" I ask, trying to hide my real question from the other villains seated around me.

"Well, when I went to Neverland to seek out an item that could kill Rumplestitskin, I found out nothing from Pan until later. I learned that the dagger would also kill Pan which is why he wouldn't share what he knew. So, I traveled the realms looking for squid ink to at least slow him down, but enchanted squid ink, as you can see, is in short supply. I finally did hear the news that you had killed him and became the Dark One, but I got into some trouble and couldn't come to see you." he replies with a sad expression.

I knew that he had been in Neverland for some time but I didn't realize how long he had been there, always trying to escape Pan, always trying to get to me. Because he loved me more than anything. More than his ship, than his crew, his first love. He loved me, no matter how dark my heart had become. And that was enough for me. I realized that he was waiting for me to respond, but all I could focus on was his mysterious blue eyes. Eyes that made my knees weak.

"Umm, well you didn't miss much. I tried to destroy Mallory, met my parents, got tortured, and oh yeah, almost died in that fight that you saw."

"Sounds like fun love, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for most of it. I was battling that sea demon from hell to high tide. She created quite a problem for me and my crew."  
I look at Ursula for a moment, and then turned back to Killian.

"So, um, where is your crew?" I ask.

"Well, to be fair, love, I don't really know. I don't know what happens to people in the afterlife but I'm pretty sure that it isn't going to be fun."

"Wait, Ursula killed your crew? All of them? How did she not kill you?" I ask, hoping that it wouldn't upset him.

"Yes, she did kill my entire crew. I was lucky enough to be saved by Pan. He had the mermaids save me so that I could continue to work for him, even though I wanted to kill him."

"I'm so sorry Killian, I will deal with Ursula later."

"Thanks love, but really, how have you been?" he asks. 

"I missed you. I tried to find you, but many people told me that you hadn't been seen anywhere. After a few years, I realized that you might be in Neverland. I tried to get there, but even my magic has limits. Limits that don't allow me to cross realms." I put my hand over his. 

"You don't have to worry about me, Emma, like I told you so many years ago, I'm a survivor." 

"Well, I'm glad that you are here now. I love you, Killian."

"I love you, Emma Swan, forever."

"I don't want Mallory to find out about you, so you need to stay hidden until we leave."

 

"Do I get to know why I have to hide from the Light One?" he asks.

"Well, if Mallory were to find out that you were still alive after all these years, she would have you tortured on the spot to draw me out so that she can try to kill me again. In the past few months she has tried to kill me more times than in the last 600 years. But, to be fair, I do have better allies, and something more to fight for."

"Well, I'm glad I found you. When I finally got over to this realm, the closest village was the one by the Rocky Mountain cliffs. After three days, I finally found a map of a secret path leading to your castle that only has guards guarding it instead of trap after trap. But then I saw Mallory ride in and stayed to see what was going on. She and all of the realm leaders rode in past us straight for the cliffs, so I followed. That’s when I saw you and Mallory fight. But I felt powerless to stop her." He gives me a sad expression and gulps down another glass of rum. 

"It’s ok, Killian. There was nothing you could have done, and besides, look, I am still in one piece. Plus, Mallory still doesn't know about you. We are going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, more than anything." I smile at him. 

He smiles back, and just for a moment, I feel as if everything is normal, like it used to be. Life used to be simple. But, let’s be honest here, life is mostly just a game. You have to learn how to be okay with the fact that some battles you win, and some battles you lose. It all depends on what kind of person you are. So, I decide to get lost in Killian's mysterious blue eyes, so that just for a moment, things are just normal. So that tomorrow, I can win the game in the name of love.


	2. My Captain

After dinner, I have my guards escort everyone to their bedrooms. Killian and I stay at the table to finish dessert. All the villains say good night and go straight to their rooms. I make sure that each villain has at least three servants per room so that all their needs can be taken care of and I can be left in peace. I glance at Killian. He just finished his plate of desserts. I quickly finish mine in a hurry. As I stuff myself, Killian looks up and smirks at my attempt to eat quickly, but know I have way to much food in my mouth. He keeps smiling as he turns to finish his glass of rum. When he does finish it, my mouth still has food in it.

"Do you still have enough food in your mouth Swan?" he asks. I blush. It’s so easy to be around him. I chew and swallow and decide not to finish my plate. 

"Did you have enough rum tonight, Captain?" I ask.

He smirks at me.

"Why yes I did, love, thank you for asking." he replies. 

He gets up, walks behind my chair, and stops. He runs the curved part of his hook down my jawline, making me smile. I get up and hold out my hand out to him. He takes it without hesitation. I don't head towards the guest rooms. Instead, I start walking to my room, playfully dragging him along. We head up the stairs into the large hallway. We start to walk down the hall when Killian suddenly drops down onto the red velvet carpet. I drop down on my knees and look at him.

"Killian what’s going on! Are you hur-", but I am interrupted by his laughter. Instantly, he scoops me up in his arms and starts running down the long hall. 

"Sorry about the act love, but we were walking to slow for me."

He runs and runs, past my guards and into my room. He drops me on the bed and lays on the bed himself to catch his breath. He scoots up so that he is all the way on my bed. I'm not tired, but I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I pull him closer. He touches my cheek and pulls it back a bit.

"Love, you're as cold as ice!" he laughs.

"Yeah, it comes with the new look." I reply.

"Yes, you do look different." he says. "Does that mean that you will always look like this? I like it but I do miss your old look just a tad bit."

I look at him, happy to answer.

"No, I can turn back, but only for just a moment." 

"How?" he asks.

I lean in and kiss him. But this is not just any kiss, it’s True Loves Kiss. Only True Loves Kiss can turn me back to my original form, but, since Killian is also a villain, the kiss will only expose my original self but then go back to my dark self because like me, Killian has a dark heart. The second I kiss him, he opens his eyes and looks at me. Sure enough, my skin color is normal and my hair is blonde and goes past my shoulders. I am in a red leather jacket and black pants. Then, when he pulls back, it all disappears, and it is just me again, not the girl I got rid of so many years ago. 

"Nice trick, Swan. How did you find out about it?" he asks.

"I read it in the Dark One book." I reply.

"Well, love, I really do enjoy these conversations, but I also like night caps. What do you say?"

I smile at him and get up and start to go to my desk, but then, at the last minute, I turn to him and tackle him on the bed. I wave my hand, and the door shuts and locks...  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
I wake up (from my version of sleeping) with a smile on my face. Oh crap. I look over to see Killian sleeping next to me. I sit up, only to realize that I don't have any cloths. I look over at the end of the bed, and on the floor, our cloths are tangled together. I get up and get dressed in a blue dress covered with lace and black shiny pearls. I make the dress backless with just a black lace corset and put my hair in its usually bun. It was all tangled up to after last night. To be honest though, it was an amazing night. Just after I finish with my makeup, Killian wakes up with a painful moan. I race over to him, hoping that it’s not that bad. He is holding his ribs, groaning loudly. I lift the sheet and almost laugh. There are finger shaped bruises all along his ribs and arms. I laugh and smile at him.

"Well, it looks like you play hard, love."

I smile and spread my hand over his body, instantly healing him.

"Come on Killian, we have to get on the ship and set sail before Mallory finds out."

While he gets dressed, I put a protection spell around the castle and seal it with blood magic. Then I seal my walls with strong magic that keeps mortals from entering. This is so that my parents can't enter the first line of the spell, and Mallory cannot enter the second. I know that I don't have any siblings so this will work out perfectly. When I go back to my room, I see Killian has found my dagger. I forgot to put it in my dress pocket. He grins and holds up the dagger.

"I command you Dark One, to come over here and get into my arms so that everyone can see you with me."

I laugh as I am forced forward. When I am close enough, Killian picks me up into his arms and starts walking towards the door, only to stop short. He is still holding my knife.

"Dark One, I command you to retrieve my hook and attach it so I can keep holding this wonderful knife."

I sign and disappear out of his arms and go to the nightstand. I pick up the hook and walk back to him. He smiles and holds up his wrist. I slide the hook in and turn it so that it locks in place. Then, he picks me back up in his arms and walks down the hallway, a huge smile from ear to ear. When we get close to the dining room curtains, he leans down and kisses me, bringing back my past self for all the guards to see. I really don't care what my guards see. It’s what the villains see that I care. I can't show weakness, but it’s probably too late. My real problem is that when Killian kisses me, my light side comes out. My old side. It’s a very small part of me but it is still there. 

I smile at him and am forced by my dagger to stay in his arms, even though there is no place I’d rather be. As we near the dining room, I say,

"You know, you should probably put me down. I can't show weakness if you can understand that." He signs and puts me down but keeps my knife. 

"Alright, but this knife does come in handy when I do want you to kiss me in front of everyone."

"I don't think you will need to command me to kiss you. Your natural charm does it all for you." I reply.   
He grins and hands me back the knife. "I better get a good payment for giving this back. How about another night cap this evening, love? Are you ready for another round?" he asks me.

"Well, the sooner we eat and get on the ship, the sooner we can have that nice nightcap." I reply. 

I gesture for Killian to enter first through a curtain on the other side of the room. He walks out and stands before the large curtain that will pull back when I am announced. My guard steps forward.

"Villains of the Realms, please rise for the Dark One, Emma Swan!"

Everyone rises as I walk out in my long trailing blue dress. Killian waits until I have descended the entire staircase before talking my arm. We walk to the table as the villains bow to us and then start on breakfast. My maids serve breakfast and everyone starts to eat. My maid asks if I want anything and I tell her no. I only wave my hand over the table and have a glass of wine. Killian is shoveling down his food. He smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to eat love?" he asks.

"You know that I don't need to eat, or sleep for that matter." I reply and take a sip of wine.

"Aye, love, I did. I was wondering why not enjoy food, and a little rum..."

I smile at him. For a solid five minutes he doesn't move an inch. I can only see his chest move up and down. He is staring at me and he knows that he is about to win. When those blue eyes look at me, my insides start to melt. Finally, I give in and ask a maid to serve me as well. Once I have eaten my entire plate, Killian's face relaxes. I stand.

"I need everyone to be at the docks in one hour. I have a schedule so that everyone goes at a different time. This way, Mallory won't suspect a thing until we are far away from the realm. Maleficent, you will leave in ten minutes in one of my supply carts. It will go to the dock. Quietly get on the ship. Hook put a glamour spell on it to make sure that Mallory's scouts don't find it. Then, every ten minutes, one of you will go to the ship and we will set sail by nine. Everyone clear on the plan?"

Everyone nods their heads and quickly goes back to their rooms to pack. I go to my room a few minutes before Killian to finish packing. I open the door to my room and hear footsteps. Killian is coming behind me. He is probably just in the hall. I smile and turn as he walks in the door. I get ready to run into to his arms, but the second I take a step, I start falling to the floor. Right before I hit the ground, two arms quickly catch my fall. This happens pretty often these days. Sometimes, when Mallory gets a little more powerful, the voices in my head tell me. They get louder and louder until they start to scream at me. You need to beat her, they say. Kill her. Win this battle. We can't lose you. I think about this as I am caught by Killian. I look up into his mysterious blue eyes, and then, nothing.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. It only takes me a second to realize that I am in the captain's cabin. When I try to sit up, it brings a dizzy spell, and I black out again. When I finally do regain a little strength back, I can sit up. I look down and notice I'm in a normal tank top and black pants. I swing my legs off the bed and try to stand. However, another dizzy spell comes over me. I fall face first and almost hit the floor before Killian catches me again. He picks me up and lays me back down on the bed.

"Emma, what happened? I walked into your room and then you just collapsed!"

"Mallory... she got more powerful. I can feel it. Please, get them out of my head." I rasp.

"It’s ok, love, its ok." he says as he strokes my face lightly.

"Get them out of my head. Get them out of my HEAD! GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream as I let out a fire ball. Killian ducks and the fire ball hits a metal shield. It doesn't get destroyed, however, because I am too weak. My hand starts to shake. It shakes more and more until it is violently flailing around. Killian jumps on the bed and scoots me over, making sure to avoid my fire balls, which don't even damage a painting. He turns me away from him on my side and snuggles his body up to mine. He grabs my hands and stops them from shaking. 

"It’s ok Emma, love, its ok. Think of something as hard as you can. Think of Mallory and how much you want to kill her, think of what tools you would use to torture her." I do, I think about the last time I got tortured. After a little while, I find relief of the pain when I finally black out once again, but this time in Killian's strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Kudos?


	3. Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was super busy and I decided that I would post the two chapters today! Hope you enjoy! This chapter will also explain how Emma got her beautiful wings!

I finally wake up after a few hours at sea, change into my regular attire, and head for the door. I quietly open it when I hear voices.

"Ursula, I told you ten minutes ago, she is resting." Killian says, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, come on captain, you know the Dark One doesn't sleep, ever." Ursula replies.

"Ursula, unless it is urgent, you cannot just barge in and expect an answer from her! She might just kill you for even intruding!"

"Maybe I should just dangle you over the side of the boat and then call her out? I'm sure that she will listen to me then. What do you think, Hook?" she asks.

"I think you should watch your tone with me. I took your happiness, but I can always take more!"

"Oh really? Well then captain, come at me!"

I walk out and transport Ursula to the other end of the ship. "Enough! I could hear the both of you from Neverland! What did you want to ask me Ursula?"

"Well, I was wondering what we had to get in England? I’ve never traveled there." she asks. 

"We have to get the jewel of that realm. The Eye of the Storm. It’s the most beautiful rock in all the realms. We need it for the spell." I reply.

"But, none of us have ever been there. How do we know if they haven't moved it, or even where it is?"

"Nonsense. Killian has been to England before. He even knows where they put the diamond. In the king's jewel room on the fourth floor."

"Oh. I didn't know that." she says quietly.

I walk over to her. "Well, maybe you should stop aggravating me and I'll give you more insight. Go." She bows to me and turns to go talk to the cluster of villains. I turn to Killian. He looks at me with a pale expression.

"Emma, may I speak with you in my cabin for just a moment?" he asks.

"Of course. Ursula, can you steer for a few minutes without tipping the ship over?"

"Yes, I can." she replies.

"Good. Come on Killian." 

I walk into the room first. Killian is right behind me, and once he is through the door, he shuts it and turns to me. "What happened yesterday, Emma?! I mean, first you collapsed in your bedroom. Then, you collapsed again on my ship. And, when you woke, you were screaming and I had to get to you while trying not to get hit with a fire ball! What is going on, love? Tell me so that I can help!" he pleads. 

"Killian... this is part of being the Dark One. Whenever Mallory gets more powerful, the voices in my head keep telling me to destroy her. To save myself. To save them. I am all Dark Ones, remember? The voices just want me to live... look I am sorry I scared you. I really didn't think that was going to happen and I shouldn't have gotten you into it. There is no way to help me Killian." I say and shake my head. Tears start to run down my face. I turn away and lay down on the bed. A second later, I feel two warm arms encircle me. 

"Well, love, next time try to give some warning because I was about to have a bloody heart attack!" he says. He even reassures me with his usual smirk.

"Alright. Next time I will try to give some warning to you. I really am sorry. It’s very com-..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit the rest. Killian stops breathing. I could feel it. He grabs me and turned me to face him and stares deep into my eyes.

"Exactly how many times has this happened, love?" he asks.

"Umm...well..." I start, trying to avoid the question. 

"How many times, Emma?!" he asks with his voice rising with every word.

"It happens every day alright! Usually in the mornings! Mallory gets more powerful by the day and its hard on me to even think about it without collapsing! There is nothing you can do Killian, I'm sorry but this is out of your control. When I wake up, my powers get out of control. Sometimes when I wake up, my bed is frozen or on fire. But it’s always different. I wish I could stop it but I can't!"

"That's why you want to kill her… so that you can get better." he says.

I laugh.

"Killian, no matter what, there will always be a Light One, or something close to it. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm ever going to get better. I don't know how long it will be before Mallory comes storming in my door, asking to fight, but I won't be able to give her much of one."

"But, Emma, you've defeated her before. Remember? On the cliff." Killian reassures me.

I groan.

"I didn't defeat her. I merely stunned her. I didn't even cut her or gave her the slightest bruise! Believe me, that little fight was child’s play. Not to mention that I almost died trying to make a dent in her! It’s just not fair. Good always wins. It’s a rule. That is why I just need to change the rules, so that evil has a fighting chance." I say to Killian. He gives me a sad expression and nods.

"Alright then, love, I have an idea. Meet me back in the cabin at midnight tomorrow and I will show you how to forget your mind demons."

"Alright then, but it better be good. We still have to go fight the king of England tomorrow. And I know you wouldn't miss it for the world." I tease.

"You are right, lass, I would never pass up an opportunity to get my revenge for killing my brother. I cannot wait to watch my sword go through his chest." I run my hand over his chest and smile.

"Yes, I cannot wait to see you use your sword again. The last time was over 200 years ago, but I still remember how handsome you were." He smiles at me and strokes me hair. He gets up and kisses my forehead. 

"See you tomorrow night, love." he says, and then, he's gone.

I straighten my outfit and head out as well. I walk out on deck and go to the railing to gaze at the turquoise sea and find that I can see dolphins swimming alongside the ship. I shake my shoulders and unfold my black wings. Then, I climb onto the railing and jump. Everyone rushes to the edge of the deck, only to see my shooting up past the white sails with my large black wings.

I did travel to a different realm in my early Dark One days and got to see a variety of creatures. Among them was the creature known as Pegasus. I didn't kill it, but I cut off its white wings. I went back to my realm and magically attached them to my body. the second that the wings started to mend to my body, they turned black. Of course, I didn't kill the Pegasus, who eventually mated with another Pegasus and had a baby. Both parents died and the baby grew up alone, until one day, the kind of England found it and took all of its feathers. He also killed it and sold it, but he kept the feathers to make a sail for Killian's ship. This feathered sail had the power to make the ship fly.

This sail helped the crew fly all the way to Neverland where Killian's brother died from Dreamshade poison. When Killian realized that the king had killed his brother, he stole the ship and renamed it the Jolly Roger and vowed that day he would get his revenge. The only reason that the king is still alive is because some realms have their own clock. So, 300 years here is actually 30 years there.

So now this is how I like to travel, see the sights, try new things. I shoot down and position myself right above the water so that the ends of my shirt splash in the water as I fly. Then, I fly a little higher so that I am swimming in the same pattern as the dolphins. I look up and see Killian smiling at me. I shoot up on deck and walk over to him. Shaking the water out of my wings and folding them back in takes mere seconds. When I finally do get to Killian at the helm of the ship, I smile at him and kiss him. He stops kissing me enough to say,

"What did you say about not showing your weakness? Like no kissing for example?" he says in a seductive tone.

"Oh, I think I rather bore them to death with kissing rather than being scary." I reply. 

He smirks and kisses me again and again. He moves his hook up and down my jawline until I hear someone say,

"Look! Up ahead! Land!"

I look towards the front of the ship and sure enough, there it is, England. I look at Killian.

"Welcome home Captain." I say.

"Yes, indeed it was. Now I can skin myself my own crocodile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Kudos?


	4. The Skinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian wants to skin his crocodile and Emma wants her dagger... but how did this twisted love story begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does have a lot of death and graphic corpse descriptions! If you can't read this kind of stuff just skip it or just read the flashbacks!

It turns out that Killian does have many talents, including the fact that he can help me forget my demons. After some creative methods, I forgot them completely… at least for a while. Still, the sex was amazing and I tell Killian that we would have to do another session when we get back. He smiles and kisses my hairline. We both fall asleep (not so much me sleeping) in each other’s arms. Tomorrow is going to be hell on high water… 

==================================================================================   
Below deck, I prepare for battle. The king doesn't know what’s coming for him. We go around to the left by the king’s castle and dock in a secret cove under the cliffs that used to be for Killian's ship. We check the cove and sure enough, its vacant. Once we dock, I have the group split into two so that we have the element of surprise. One group will get up the cliff and attack quietly so that the outer forces don't notice. The other group will go in head on with Maleficent in the lead in her dragon form. Once both groups are in, Killian and I will go find the Eye of the Storm. If the king is stupid enough, he will go to the stone and try to protect it. Then, Killian can get his revenge and I can get the stone. 

Both groups leave at the same time so that the castle will be thrown into chaos. I look up and see ravens circling each other in a swirling formation. 

"That’s the signal!" I say to Killian, and head for the castle.

I teleport Killian and I to the front gates where sure enough, the battle has moved back from the gates to inside the castle walls. I move through the front door and snap the neck of any of the king’s guards that come in a ten-foot radius. I make sure that Killian is behind me so that I can make it to the king without getting him killed. I look around, pleased at what I am seeing. Most of the guards are being backed into corners by the villains. The Evil Queen is using her fire balls on some of them while Ursula strangles them with her strong tentacles. Killian and I start to move away from the battle and towards the king’s chambers. They aren't that hard to find because when we get to the royal quarters, there are many doors but there is one plated with gold that would have to be the kings. I prepare myself and have Killian stand next to the door but out of shooting range. The king surely must have archery guards at his side. Time to find out.

The second that I bust open the large double doors, arrows are flying at me. They all hit me at once. There are at least 20 sticking out of me and more keep piercing into my flesh. I smile.

"Really? This is how you welcome the Dark One. I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends to um, I guess dispose of your guards. You know..." I say as I start to pull the arrows out of me. I start again,

"I really have tried to be nice here, but it seems that you and Mallory are both just too stupid to realize that you can't kill me. My dagger is the only thing that can kill me!" I say and start to laugh, in a devilish way of course.

"I will send word to Mallory of what you have done, Dark One, and she will take care of you. She is strong enough to take you out." the king replies. 

"Well, I guess if I kill you all then there will be no one to send word to her. It’s not like your entire kingdom is on this one island. It’s okay though. Mallory will come and pick up the pieces, but by the time that she figures out my plan, it will be too late to stop me!"

I smile and finish pulling all of the arrows out of me. Then, I suddenly and swiftly lift my arms up and all of the archers raise off the ground, dropping their bows in the process. I throw them into the walls so that they are all knocked out in a matter of seconds. 

"Killian!" I say shout.

Killian comes around the corner to look at the damage. He first lays eyes on me and smiles. I smile back and point to the king, who is currently being tied up by the curtain strings. Killian smiles and draws his sword. He starts toward him, but I quickly put my arm out to block his path. 

"Here, tell me where the stone is and I'll give you time alone with him. Deal?" I ask.

"Deal, love. Go to the fireplace in the corner there and pull on the bar on the right side. There should be a trap door with stairs.   
Go all the way down and take a left. Knock out the guards and use your magic to open the doors to his treasure chamber. In the middle rests the Eye of the Storm." he says and grins at the king, who is not happy that Killian still knows the way.

"Thank you, we have to leave soon so be quick, but make sure to leave Mallory with a nasty surprise of a corpse. Have fun!" I say.

I walk over to the fireplace and pull the right bar. Sure enough, the fireplace mantel cranks open slowly so that it is big enough for a person. I walk down, ready to fight once again.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Long ago... 

It was winter time at Falling Stones. The sun was never out and snow fell all day. The gates were frozen but still moveable if someone were to enter. In the dorms, everyone must have had a fireplace. Me, well, of course. I loved to play with fire after all. My room always changed with the seasons. In summer, it was its usual black and red form, but in winter, it was on fire. My friends couldn't enter unless I cast a spell on them. But no one ever wanted to come visit me. No one. I eventually get bored and leave my dorm. Well, “teleport” would be a better word for leaving. We can’t be outside of our dorms this late. I teleport to the docks where the ocean is now thin sheet of ice. We still get ships but not many. I hear something. Voices, someone giving orders. I head back to my dorm, deciding not to care.

The next day, I am free. Its Saturday. For me, there is so much to do. I am 18 years old now and need to do something to clear my head. I leave my dorm early. I should get a job here where I can only work on Saturdays. Not a lot of people know, but there is a town about 90 miles outside of Falling Stones. I teleport to the town. 

The town is a small harbor town that sits right on the ocean. I walk around, looking for a place to work. There is a black smith, a baker, and a toy cart that all have signs that say "Now Hiring" with a job description. I don't want any of them so I keep going. The streets are so beautiful at this time of year. I cannot wait to see this town in the summer. Each street has candle lampposts lining it with red and gold ribbons hanging from each post. The streets are made of cobblestone that has seen better days, but it still gives out a certain glow. The shops and bars are all packed mostly because they have hearths. I keep walking and see a tavern with an old woman standing in front of it holding a "Now Hiring" sign. I walk past her and am almost a few feet away when she runs to me and stops me.

"Say, you look like you in need of a job, girl. Come work for me. My granddaughter is about your age and I do pay well. Everyone calls me Granny. It’s just hard to find pretty girls like yourself in these parts that can put on a good show." she said. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't from here, but that would eventually get back to the Head Master and I really didn't want to deal with her right now. Instead, I smiled and said,

"Thank you but I don't think I co-" I started but was cut off by Granny who was yelling for her granddaughter to come out of the tavern. It wasn't open this early but it looked like both women were busy preparing for tonight’s group. Just a few moments after Granny had yelled, a tall, skinny figure appeared in the doorway. She had brown hair and was dressed in a tight brown and red corset with black beads lining everything. She was really pretty and had very cheerful attitude. 

"Yes Granny?!" she said.

"Ruby, this is, um, what’s your name honey?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Emma. Emma Swan." I replied. 

"Ok then. Ruby this is Emma. Emma, this is my granddaughter Ruby." introducing us.

"Hi Emma. So, is she going to work for us Granny?" Ruby asked in a cheerful manner.

"Well that is why I called you out here. I want to see her in a corset before we make that decision. She looks beautiful, but I need to see her in something that shows way more skin. Take her into the tavern and put her into something tight. Then, bring her out to show me."

I followed both of them without protest. We walked into the huge tavern. It was two stories tall and had a huge bar in the middle. There were tables everywhere, all clean and ready to be used. Ruby took me back and left me in a room with a short corset. The corset was all black with blood red string and gold loops where the string was tightened. The top was really tight, but I found it surprisingly comfortable. I pulled the strings until I couldn't breathe that well and grabbed a pair of tall, black heels. The skirt was only a foot long starting from the bottom of the corset. after I was finished, I turned the door handle and walked out to show both women. The second they saw me in the outfit, both of their mouths dropped as low as they could. Granny put her hand over her mouth. Ruby squealed with delight.

"Oh my gosh, Emma, you look amazing! You're perfect! Everyone is going to love you!" Ruby cheered. I smiled, finally feeling like a normal person, not a dangerous one. 

A few months later, word got out that a ruthless captain was coming. Every tavern was to be open and every woman who worked in the taverns was to be at work early. I told Granny that I would be there an hour early and quickly finished my homework. I came and served all evening, but the captain never showed up at Granny's tavern. Finally, as the tavern began to die out, a pirate crew came in and stood on either side of the door. A handsome (and I mean very handsome) pirate walked in. He had to be the captain. He had short dark brown hair with beautiful blue eyes that in the dark were turquoise, but in the light, they were a light blue. They came in and ordered ale. Ruby got to their table first. She went over to them excited but came back with a sad expression. 

"Crap!" she said.

"What is it Ruby?" I asked.

"Their captain already has someone. Milah is her name I guess. She's on his ship waiting for him. I really wanted to pounce on him, but his crew wouldn't let me." 

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but come on, who wouldn't want to be in a cabin with that man. He's so handsome!" I snickered.

"Well then, Emma, go introduce yourself." Ruby said.

"No thank you. If he has another girl, he won't want me. I'll just go find another guy to pay me for "the pleasure of my company". I won't forget him though. Never." I said and turned to go get more ale for everyone.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I emerge with the Eye of the Storm. What I find brings a smile to my face. Killian is sitting on the king’s throne, cleaning his sword, which is covered in blood. All of the guards that I knocked out lie dead on the floor with their throats slit. The king, who was hanging from the rope, is now just a dead hanging thing. The crown is still on his head, but as you get closer you realize that the crown is on his head only because there are metal nails that have been hammered through the crown and into his skull. One look and you know he suffered the "death by a thousand cuts" method. There are slits from a sword everywhere on his body and you can see more through his cotton shirt. His robe has been cut into strips and his leather belt that was on the robe has been cut away from the strips and now is in four pieces. These pieces of leather have been tied around each of the king's limbs tightly, cutting off circulation and turning his limbs purple. It will be a wonderful surprise for Mallory. I walk over to Killian and kneel before him. I put my hand over his and look at him. He smiles. I smile back and lean in to kiss him. He brings his hook up and traces my jawline. I smile and stand up.

"Come on. Let’s go do that nightcap that you promised me." I say.

"Alright, love, let’s go." he says and stands. He picks up the king’s sword and walks over to the king's lifeless body. Once he is right in front of him, he gets a good grip on the sword and runs the king through. He turns to me and smiles. I smile and take his hand and we walk away, leaving the king alone with a dozen dead guards and a sword sticking out of him. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

A long time ago...

I walk to the mirror and spin in front of it. It’s been a few years since I started working at the tavern and I love it. I love feeling wanted and loved. My corset is the same. A black corset with red lace and gold. My skirt has gotten way shorter from wear but that helps me get paid faster. I tie the corset and go find Granny. I have to tell her that I can't work tomorrow. I still go to Falling Stones, but now I'm in college. I'm only 27 but I feel like I need to leave the school. I've gotten way more powerful and now I feel like I need to use that power. Once I finish talking to Granny, I grab a tray filled with ale and balance it on my head. I use my magic to make sure no matter what I do, the tray will always be on my head except for when I jump. It’s perfect to dance with. 

I go to the curtain and catch a glimpse of someone. I look closer and see that it is no other than Captain Killian Jones. But, as I look closer, I can see why he got his more colorful Monica. Captain Hook. His left hand is now replaced by a sharp hook. He seems to do well with it. People say that he lost it in to the Dark One, along with the love of his life Milah. But that was a few years ago. Word has it that he is now searching for the love of his life because a witch told him that his true love lives in this very village. He sits down and stares at the stage, waiting for a dancer to start the show. Granny comes and gets me. I walk over to Ruby and another dancer that works here. A minute later, the first dancer goes out and does her routine, then Ruby goes. When Ruby walks in, I walk out with the tray of ale on my head and glide down the steps to the stage. I have Killian's full attention, but when I look into his eyes, I see love, passion, and happiness upon seeing me. I do my routine, showing off my skills with the tray. Once I am finished, I bow and walk through the curtains behind the staircase. I hand the tray to Ruby, who smiles and pushes me in Killian's direction. I push my blonde hair back and walk out. I find his table and walk over and put my hands on the table. 

"What are you boys playing?" I ask, leaning over.

Killian moves over and holds his hook out to me.

"Come sit and I'll show you." he replies.

I smile and take his offered hook and sit by him. We play cards, but eventually, the crew find women and head out. After a while, it’s just me and Killian. 

"I have a confession to make." I say.

"Well, love, do tell." he says.

"I want to know, how you got the hook. I've heard so many stories." I say tracing the back of my hand along his hook.

"Well, love, you've heard about me but I have yet to hear your name lass. What is it?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"What a beautiful name for such a goddess. Tell me, Emma, do you really want to hear the tale of my hook? Or maybe you would prefer to come to my ship."

"I think a quick story wouldn't hurt, and then we can leave." I say.

"Well, the Dark One had a wife. Milah. She and I met in a tavern and fell in love with each other. We ran away together, leaving her coward husband behind. Years later, I met him again. He was the Dark One so I couldn't kill him. We had a sword fight, but just as he was going to kill me, Milah showed up. We made a deal and took him back my ship. He wanted a magic bean. Milah threw it to me. I caught it with my left hand. He had Milah answer a question about his son, who had been sucked into a portal. When she did answer, he ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me. Then, he cut off my hand, thinking that the bean was still curled up inside, but it wasn't. I'm going to use it to travel to him and get my revenge." I put my hand over his and stroked his dark hair with my other hand. 

"I'm very sorry, Killian." I say to him.

"Thanks, love." he replies. 

"Now, I do believe a nightcap was promised?" I asked with a grin. He got up and held his hook out to me. I took it and hoisted myself up. I straightened my skirt and walked out of the tavern holding his hook. Once we got outside, he suddenly bent down and scooped me up in his muscular arms. He walked to his ship and we had an amazing nightcap, which for me was a happy ever after, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Kudos? Thanks for reading!


	5. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian just fought a hard battle... and now they get to reward themselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After tonight's chapter, I will post Chapter 6 tomorrow and then I'll be off! I won't be back until the 24th, and then I might post the 25th, but I doubt it since have a birthday party to get to and I will still be recovering from changing time zones... but you guys won't hate me right? Fair warning, this is a short chapter!

We set sail by sunset. I go below deck to a small room to change. Killian told me to be at his cabin when the moon reaches its peck. This way, I have time to find something suitable to wear. I design a dress that has a tight corset that is green with black lace over it. The bust part is a deep red with lace shoulder sleeves. The bottom is black with a lace trail coming out of it that falls to the floor and has a small train. I also add some tall black velvet heels to the design. I walk out of the room and walk down to the lowest deck where cargo is stored. I walk around the tall, wood crates until I find a gold chest. I smile, unlock it, and retrieve a small vial containing purple liquid. I shut the chest and leave. The moon has reached its peak. I smile and climb on deck and head to the captain's cabin. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I gasp. The room is covered with red and black candles. There are all kinds of food on a nearby table. The bed sheets have been replaced by deep red silk sheets with black lace pillows. As I survey the room, an arm wraps around me and Killian's nose brushes my jaw.

"Well, love, what do you think? Is everything to your liking?" he asks and I can feel him smile. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. 

"It’s perfect, Killian. Thank you." I say as I lean in to kiss him. When our lips finally part a few minutes later, I stop Killian and hold up the vial.

"What’s that, love?" he asks me.

"It’s your present. I think you’re really going to like it." I reply. I back away from him and pop open the vial. I hold it up to my lips and drink it all in one gulp. I can feel the magic working its way through my body. I pull him back to me and kiss him. The second our lips meet, Killian sees that I glow. It all happens in a flash. One bright flash. One second, my hair is white, and the next, it’s blonde. My skin is tan again and my eyes are as green as ever. Killian pulls back to look at me. 

"How long does the potion last?" he whispers.

"All night, so enjoy me, Captain. I love you." I say and lean in once again to kiss him. He leans in but then pulls back. He kneels to the floor like he dropped something and picks me up in a flash. He walks over to the bed and throws me on it. Then, he pounces and me and kisses me. Over and over again.

"I love you, Emma Swan. More than anything." he whispers in my ear. I whisper back,

"I love you too, Killian Jones. Always and forever."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=   
5 hours later...

"I don't want to sleep, Emma." Killian says as he strokes my hair. I lift my head up and brush some of his dark hair out of his face.

"I know, Killian, but your tired and need to sleep. We're almost to Neverland. I'll be here all night." I say in a soothing voice. 

"Don't you want to go again, love?" he asks, sleep clearly in his voice.

"Not until you have slept. Now you can sleep or I can knock you out. Which do you want?" 

"You can't knock me out with rum, love, I drink the stuff like its water." he says and smiles. 

"No, I can't knock you out with rum, but I can use a potion to make you fall asleep." I say.

"No need, love, I'll sleep but you have to promise to be here all night."

I smile and curl into his chest.

"I promise, but you really have to sleep, Killian." I say in a serious tone.

"Ok, love. Goodnight, Swan." he whispers.

"Goodnight, Killian." I whisper back.

I start to stroke his hair with my left hand and make a book appear in my right. I start reading in my head.

"Once upon a time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Emma and Killian not the cutest dark couple ever! Captain Swan is one of my favorite things to write about! If you guys have any suggestions for another fanfic or one-shots, please let me know! I'm going to write a "Reign" show fanfic after I finish this and Book 3 (if you don't watch Reign or haven't seen it, but you love OUAT, go to Netflix and watch Reign because it's amazing!) Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for two weeks! I will be back the 24th, but I will try to post either the 25th or 26th... but don't take my word for it!

I finish the book by about four a.m. Killian sleeps for the rest of the night. I close the book and shut my eyes. It must have happened again while I was resting because the next thing I know, I am being violently shaken by Killian, who is trying to help. 

"Emma!" he screams.

I open my eyes and look around. Killian's face is just inches from mine. He cups my cheek. Tears stream down my face and I feel like I am choking. 

"Oh, Emma, don't ever do that again! You scared me! It’s okay. You're okay. Shh..." he says as he pulls me against his chest. I pull away a minute later and look around. Everything is covered in ice. I carefully extend my arm and slowly melt all the ice. Killian wraps his arms around me protectively and lays me back down on the bed. We cuddle up to each other for a few minutes before we hear "Land!" and are forced to get ready. 

Everyone but Cruella and Ursula go to shore. They stay on the ship as our guard dogs if the Lost Boys want to take our only way home. Killian, the rest of the villains, and I all go to shore and make camp by the cliffs. Killian and I get our own tent to share and immediately begin to unpack our weapons. I change into better fighting cloths which consist of black pants, a white shirt, a dark blue vest, a black belt, and of course, my favorite sword... just in case.   
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A long time ago... 

About a year after my night at the tavern with the Captain, he returned once again. It was summer, one of the best times of year for the tavern I had been working for. It was a beautiful time. The ocean was a beautiful turquoise with plenty of ships in every port, plenty of special goods, and of course, plenty of customers. 

Falling Stones have never had a thief before, so everyone was very shocked to hear that someone was stealing all kinds of stuff. I looked at the case myself. There were basic facts. Yes, the person was a man because there were footprints. No, he didn't go to Falling Stones. Yes, he stole a bunch of random stuff. No, no one knew who it was. I tried multiple times to figure it out, but I always hit a dead end. It wasn't until one class that changed my life. We were learning about how people used the first letters of objects to spell out messages or create new spells. I went to the office and got the list of things stolen. An Embro staff, a Magic and Majors textbook, an Apple, a Serpent spine, a Wand, an Agraba map, and a textbook called: Nostos, the king that the lake is named after. All the items were stolen in that order and I quickly realized the message. The first letter of every item, it end up spelling: EMMA SWAN. It was then that I knew that the thief was Killian. And not only did I know it was him, I was going to set a trap for next time.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

We travel by boat through the river that will take us closer to the Lost Boy camp. I look at Killian and take out a large blue vial.

"What the devil is that, love?" Killian asks me.

I smile and hold it up in the sunlight.

"Oh, this thing, it’s a potion that will show the Lost Boys’ true age." I reply and throw it in the water. We watch as the potion explodes in the water and then disappears. 

"What now, love?" Killian asks.

"We make camp on the other side of the river and then, tomorrow, we fight." I reply.

We dock the boat in a small lagoon and cover it to blend in. Then, we make camp. Tents are scattered around a large campfire, and I cast a dome spell over the camp so that none of the Lost Boys could get in. I go back to my tent which is of course, black and red. Its completely lit by candles and has a bed that Killian specifically requested. I see a flash of white on the black lace pillows and peer closer, only to find a note sitting on top. It reads:

 

Emma,  
Follow the map to the X. I'll be waiting.   
I love you. Forever and ever.  
-Killian  
P.S. Wear something you’re not attached to.

 

I smile and put on a black dress, which is made completely of lace so you can see my pale skin. I add silver butterflies to it so that it covers me up a little. I keep my hair up but grab a potion for Killian. I walk out of my tent and follow the map up a narrow path to a small lagoon. The plants light up and the water glows with all the lighting. As I am taking it all in, two arms wrap around my waist. I smile and hold up the potion. Killian takes a huge breath in as I gulp it down. Then, I turn around a kiss him. He pulls back to look at my blonde hair and smiles. I can tell he loves the dress but wants to get it off me as soon as possible. 

I rip off his shirt and take him in once again. His toned muscular chest. His washboard abs. One of his tattoos is a wing that curves over his shoulder. And, the tattoo that says my name where Milah's name used to be that’s on his wrist. Killian had insisted that I change the name to mine after she died. Killian starts to rip the dress off my body. The dress is so tight that it takes a while to get it all off. Then, Killian picks me up and jumps in the lagoon, ready for another fun night.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

A very long time ago...

Right at midnight, I start sneak out. I teleport just out of the view of the cameras in the main hall and adjust my eyes. A few seconds later, I see a figure in the dark, right in my trap. 

"Killian?" I ask the figure.

"Emma?! Is that you, love?" he answers and I sign in relief.

"Sorry, I wanted to see you for myself, but now I'll get you out before someone sees you." I whisper and start undoing the ropes.

"Emma? Is that you?" 

I realize immediately that the voice belongs to Mallory. 

"Mallory? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep, so I sat in the hallway. I saw you come out of your room and I decided to follow you. Is that the thief?"

"That’s not important, Mallory, and you should go back to your room." I say in a polite tone. 

"Emma, answer me! Is that the thief?" she asked again, but this time harsh voice.

"Mallory..." I start.

"So, he is! I knew it! I'll call for the guards!"

"Mallory! STOP!" I screamed and took a few steps toward her, but it was too late. I could hear footsteps in the next hallway. I decided that I needed to grab Killian and run to see if we could make it. Of course, right as I started to run, Mallory made a wall of ice between me and Killian. I tried to melt it, but Mallory was strong when it came to walls. I watched as the guards cut the ropes and put Killian in chains. I turned around.

"What will they do to him?" I asked.

"I don't know." she replies with a smile on her face. I thank the stars that I kept my face in check and didn't reveal my true feelings toward Killian. But, I was still going to break him out and leave this stupid place for good.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

I open my eyes and roll over. Its dawn. I shake Killian awake and leave him to get changed. I have to change back into my black pants, white shirt, and dark blue vest, but I also attach a belt with my sword hanging from it.

I walk out of the tent and look around. Everyone is getting ready for battle. We found a good place for camp on the cliffs but in an open field surrounded by trees. I go to the edge and look down. Sure enough, I can see the Lost Boys camp. I take out Killian's telescope and look down again. This time, however, I see figures. These figures are different from the Lost Boys that I used to know. Now, they are Lost Men. Each of them is making weapons. A few are making spears. One is sharpening swords underneath a large tent. I close my eyes, trying to see any holes in my plan, but there are none. I start to think about it again but am stopped short when two large arms wrap around me and I feel Killian's nose nuzzle my neck. I smile and turn to kiss him. We are so lost in each other for several long moments that we barely hear someone clear their throat. We break apart and turn to face Maleficent.

"Dark One, everyone will be ready to attack by noon. All weapons are accounted for and everyone is well rested." She opens her mouth to say more, but stops short, which intrigues me.

"Perfect. Thank you for the information." I reply. 

"Your welcome. Well, I should be heading back."

"Wait. You started to say something else? What was it?" I ask in a measured voice.

"Well... everyone is wondering why you look different. It’s very pretty, but everyone was wondering how you changed your form?"

I completely forgot about the potion and pulled my hair out from my bun. Sure enough, blonde locks fell way past my shoulders. I   
immediately put my hair in a Dutch braid and squared my shoulders.

"Well, True Loves Kiss can reveal my true form, so I made a potion and extended the time I get to be like this."

"I see, well, it looks beautiful, Emma. I'll see you at noon." Maleficent replies.

"Yes. See you at noon." I reply back.

As soon as she walks away, I turn back to Killian and kiss him yet again, but this time, we are not interrupted. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A long time ago...

I creep down the halls of the dungeon, fireball in hand. This place was like a maze; however, I used a locater spell to find Killian. It is dark and cold down here. How could Killian survive this? I knew he did, I could feel it. Somehow, I knew he was sick. I needed to help him and get him out of here. I was done with Mallory and my roommates. I was done with learning everything hundreds of times. I needed Killian and his ship so that we could run away together. I wanted us to have a chance at a happy ending. I think that we deserve a chance. 

Sometime later I find him. I could hear him coughing and grunting when he shifts positions, but nothing is comfortable. I run to the cell door and unlock it with my magic. I ran in and wrapped my arms around him so that I could teleport us back to my room, where he would be safe from harm. The walls were soundproof so no one could hear us talking. I place him on my huge king-sized bed and throw back the covers. I grab a basin and washcloth and came to sit beside him. There is a bruise that blooms across his jaw and I quickly heal it. He wakes up when he feels my magic healing him.

"Thanks love." he whispered, he voice thick with sleep. 

"Well it would be a shame to ruin that pretty face Captain." I said and kiss him. He kisses me back and shut his eyes, only to try and open them two seconds later. 

"You need to rest, Killian, I'll take care of you. Just sleep." I cooed softly.

"I love you, Emma." he said.

"I love you to, Killian. Now go to sleep. I'll be right here."

He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. I set to work healing him. I took off his leather coat, vest, and shirt. There was a cracked rib with a bruise settling around it which I healed in a matter of seconds. I left his shirt off and took off his boots. Then, I crawled into bed with him and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! Get more people to read this fanfic and while I'm gone... watch Reign!


	7. You Can't Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post until now! I got back from my vacation and realized how much crap I had to do when I got home and then I hit writer's block. I won't be posting every day but I do hope to finish this book by the end of July so that I can work on the real book that I am writing... along with Book 3 of this fanfic and a new fanfic idea that I started working on. Anyway... please don't be too angry and thank you for your patience!

A very long time ago...

I didn't move a muscle or open my eyes. Hands were gently running down my face, tracing my jawline and moving to trace my lips. When the hands did get to my lips and started tracing, I waited until they got to the middle and kissed them. The hands immediately pulled back and I was just about to protest when the hands were replaced with Killian's lips. His kiss was soft and passionate, not needy. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, my blonde hair pooling beneath where my head just was. I smiled and deepened the kiss.

Finally, (after many minutes), we stopped kissing when we heard a knock on the door. I grabbed Killian and pulled him into my very large closet to hid in, where I guided him through a secret door and shut in behind him. This door lead to a room that I created to practice dark magic and to keep all my precious possessions in. I used my magic and moved his stuff so it was well hidden in a secret compartment under my bed.

It had only been about a minute but still the knocking kept going until I finally opened the door. I almost screamed... it was Mallory. She stormed into my room and started pacing around. She paced for a few seconds before turning to me.

"Ok Emma, I want answers."

"Answers?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"About last night. Did you know who that thief was?"

"No, I didn't. Why are you so annoyed?" I asked.

"I'm annoyed because I found you with the thief last night! I don't know if you really knew him or you have never met him before and you knew he was chained up. I want to know why you wanted to free him, and why you were concerned about him when the guards took him away!"

"Mallory! Calm down! I wanted to free him because he and I had a trade agreement. I didn't want anyone to know so we were going to meet up outside the school. I was looking through my mirror to see where he was when I saw that he had gone in the school and got trapped. I wanted to free him and get my item but you interrupted and took him away." I lied. It came so easy to me that I didn't have to think very hard about it. Mallory was deep in concentration, trying to weed out anything weird or unlikely in my story. Fortunately, my story was perfect and fit what I would have done with a thief. Mallory, after many minutes, had a question that she thought would be my undoing.

"Well, if you were getting an object from him, then why did he steal a ton of magical relics?" she asked.

"It was for a few different spells that he said that he had. I had no idea it was him until I realized that all the stuff that was missing was on my list." I replied. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
Mallory held up a device that I knew instantly to be a recording device.

"Because the Head Master decided to review everyone involved since the thief escaped."

"He escaped!" I exclaimed, trying to sound shocked.

"Yes. Do you know where he would go? Or even how he got out?" she asked and leaned in, hoping to pick any lies out of my response. 

"I don't know how he got out, but he was a thief so I'm sure he picked the lock." I said. I knew that Mallory was disappointed because when I let Killian out, I made sure to put a paper clip in the lock and another on the floor to make it look like he dropped it. Mallory still didn't see enough of Killian to know that he is actually a pirate. I quickly answered her other question so that she could leave.

"I have no idea where he would go. He didn't get me my object so I'm guessing he will be hiding out somewhere. Not in the school but I will let you know if he comes to me. If I can get my object first I will trap him and bring him to you immediately. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for breakfast and get to class." I replied, venom in my voice

"Of course. Thank you for your time." Mallory replies dryly and heads out the door. The second I close it behind her, Killian barges out and runs to me, throwing his arms around me and lifting me up so that he can kiss me. We kiss for a few seconds before he puts me back down and stares into my eyes.

"What are you going to do now, love? If they find out it was you who helped me they could punish you! There were cameras and sooner or later someone is going to check them."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I could take out all of the teachers, and I the punishment would either be jail time or if anyone else had a say… death.

"You could run away with me. Come with me to the Jolly Roger. See the world! We could finally be together! What do you say, love?"   
"I think that I could make that happen, so long as a nightcap will be waiting for me when I get there." I said poking at his bare chest.

"Why of course, if my love desires anything it shall be hers." Killian replied.

"Well then, I will meet you at your ship tonight. Be ready to set sail by sunset."

"Ok, love. Are you sure you don't want me to stay for the day? I thought you were enjoying the view!" he says, taking a step back and pointing to his bare chest. I smile.

"I am enjoying the view but... I don't want to be distracted while I pack. So, I'll teleport you back to your ship and I will see you by sunset."

"Alright love. Where are my clothes?" he asked. I went over to my bed and waved my hand by the side, unlocking a secret compartment with his cloths. I picked them up and brought them over to him. He winked at me as he pulled the shirt over his head and buttoned his vest. I helped him into his leather coat and kissed him quickly before teleporting him out of harm’s way. 

Packing itself didn't take long. I just used my magic to lift everything out of the drawers and pack everything into large suitcases. I emptied everything out into the air, including everything in my secret room behind the closet. By the time I finished, there were at least 20 extra-large suitcases stacked neatly on top of each other. I used my dark magic to shrink each one to the size of a coin and put them in a black leather bag. I put the bag on my bed and went to get ready. I decided to walk out in style and with a bang. I put on leather black pants and red leather jacket with black lace shirt that had a deep V neck. I put my hair in a Dutch braid. Perfect. I stripped my bed and put all my blankets and anything Killian had touched on top of my bed. Then, I lit the bed on fire and disappeared, leaving only a few envelopes in a magic fireproof chest. Finally, I was free...  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Killian walks into our tent with his sword, as promised. He hands me the blade and I enchanted it so that anyone who is cut by it cannot be healed with magic. I didn't need to enchant my sword... I never leave survivors. 

"Love when we're out there... please be careful." Killian says to me, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"You know that I can't die today. I'm immortal remember?" I say and Killian smiles. Taking my hands in his own he says,

"The Dark One is immortal. Emma isn't. Bring her home to me."

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Swan, more than you know." he says back and kisses me. When we break away, Killian takes his sword and walks out of the tent, leaving me alone to get ready. This was going to be one hell of a fight...

We are in position by noon, the Lost Boys camp in sight. I look through Killian's telescope and gasp. I was expecting older men because of the potion I put in the water, however, the Lost Boys probably worked out a lot when they were boys because now each one was built like a warrior, almost Killian's size. This was defiantly going to be more challenging. I give the signal and Cruella uses her magic to make the animals hungry for the Lost Men. Maleficent can't turn into a dragon in the dense jungle, so she settles for shooting fireballs out of her staff. Everyone comes out of the jungle and starts to fight, with me leading the charge. Using my magic, I reach deep down and bring out my darkest, most powerful magic. I used it to wrap around the Lost Men and start choking them. I’ve killed about a dozen when I finally have a second to turn around. There were a few but most were trapped in the magic vines of Pan's thinking tree. Killian was one of them. The Lost Men have backed Maleficent into another tree and it wrapped its vines around her. Killian is struggling against the vines and immediately turns his attention to me when he realizes I am the only one left fighting the Lost Men. 

"EMMA! BEHIND YOU!" he shouts, but it’s too late. One of the Lost Men has put a magic cuff on me that drains me of my magic and now I have to fight like a mortal. Great. I kill that Lost Man and test my sword in my hand. It fits and swings perfectly. One of the Lost Men, clearly the new leader, steps up and I knew immediately who he was... Felix. Pan's right-hand man. He smirks at me and is a little shocked at my appearance. He starts to circle me, and I can't run because the Lost Men have me surrounded. Everyone was watching me. Felix speaks.

"Well who do we have here? The Dark One in the flesh! I haven't seen you in a while, Emma. And I see that you brought the pirate with you. Very sweet." Felix pulls out his sword.

"What will you do now, Dark One. You have no magic." he chuckles.

"I don't need magic to kill you, Felix. I have this." I retort as I pull out my sword and point it at him.

"Alright, let’s see what the Dark One can do." Felix says taking a step forward. I notice Killian has gotten free. I mouth "Dream" to him and nod. Killian disappears into the forest and I turn to face Felix, who lounges at me at that exact moment. I dodge his sword by centimeters and swing my sword back towards him. Steel meets steel and we duel for a few minutes. Felix signals for two other Lost Men to join his little fight. I take all three head on. I lead them into where I was in the middle and right as their swords were about to pierce me, I jump and grab a very low hanging vine. One blade goes right through one guy and the other one is bleeding out. Felix had stood a few inches to the left and so the sword only grazed him. 

I see Killian coming back with a sack in hand which has the Dreamshade in it. I smile at him as he takes in the sight. I let go of the vine as some of the Lost Men charge at Killian and drop right in front of Felix and stab him in the abdomen. I turn around and fight off the Lost Men who try to get to Killian. I kill about ten more and look into Killian's blue depths once more. I see his face turn to horror as I feel something go into me. I look down to see Felix's blade coming out of my chest. Killian goes white and I smile at him. I guess he needs reminding. I turn around and run Felix through completely after he realizes that he can't kill me. I reach for the handle of the sword in my back but can't reach it. So instead I yell at Killian's frozen form. 

"Killian! I'm ok! Help me!" I yell, but he doesn't move. I run over to him and kiss him, carefully making sure that the blade doesn’t pierce him.

"Killian I'm ok. Can you please help me take this cuff off?” I say. Killian blinks and uses his sword to take it off and cut it into pieces.

"Now go untie everyone. I'll finish these Lost Men." I say to him softly. He nods and runs to the nearest tree. I turn around and let my magic loose on the rest of the Lost Men. It strangles them slowly but not too slowly. I smile and make sure each of them is dead. I count them. Forty-two total. By this time, everyone is free and coming toward me. Once Killian is finished untying people he runs as fast as he can to me. He stops short when he sees Felix's blade still sticking out of my chest. 

"Can you help me? I can't reach it." I ask sheepishly.

"Of course, love. Just so you know, you gave me quite a scare." he says. He goes behind me, puts a steady hand on my back, and slowly pulls the sword out. The wound closes and I turn to him. He pulls me into his loving embrace and kisses me, in front of everyone. Even when he needed air he didn't break the kiss. It was only until I broke it so he could breathe again. We kiss again. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up, still keeping his mouth on mine. 

Someone finally clears their throat and we pull away. All the villains are smiling, which is nice. Killian goes to a tree and picks up a bag laying at the base. The Dreamshade plant. We have what we came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos? I love hearing feedback!


	8. Falling Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two new chapters today! Sadly I won't have the story posted/ finished by the end of July. I am going on vacation (again) and I will be gone for a few days and when I get back... school starts! =( I will try to write and post as much as I can before my schedule gets to busy!

As we walk through the jungle back to camp, I feel like someone is following us… or something. Killian and I walk in the middle of the crowd, the front line cutting down any growth in our path and the back watching the jungle mess we leave behind. Every once in a while, I hear the whoosh of the leaves. When we are just minutes from camp, Killian is ripped away and I look up to see him being taken by the Shadow. 

“KILLIAN!” I scream. I need to trap the shadow, so I tell Ursula to grab Killian’s satchel and get out the coconut candle that can trap him.

“When you get the candle, have Maleficent light it and I’ll get him close enough to trap him. Everyone else, get back to camp so that I don’t have to worry about anyone else. GO!” I say and usher the villains onward to camp. The Shadow has put Killian high up in a tree cage that the Lost Boys must have built. 

“What are you going to do?” Ursula asks me.

“I’m going to give him the fight that he wants. And in turn, I can also trap him.” 

“Just be careful… it might try to trick you.” 

“Of course, I’ll be careful… but he messed with what belongs to me... and he will pay dearly for that mistake.” I say with venom in my voice. I take a deep breath and unfold my wings so that they are fully outstretched. I look and shoot up into the air, flying towards the Shadow. He meets me half way and rams into me. I grab him and wrap my arms around him tightly. This is too easy. The Shadow is completely lost without its owner. I tighten my grip even more on the withering form of the shadow and fold my wigs back in… and we fall. We fall fast and hit the ground with the shadow going down first. 

The hole we create is small but deep. The Shadow struggles against me even more when I start shouting for Ursula to hurry. She appears and holds the open candle open, while I release my grip on the shadow. Slowly but surely, the shadow is sucked into the candle. Ursula puts on the lid and helps me out. 

“Thank you.” I say as I brush myself off. Ursula hands me the candle and I wrap it in leaves and tie it up with a vine so that no one can open it by accident. Once it’s safely in Killian’s satchel, Maleficent speaks up.

“How about you go get Killian and we’ll go ahead and leave the satchel in your tent.”

“Alright. Just be careful.” I turn.

“Emma! Wait! What’s that?” Ursula asks. She is pointing to a long dark shape that is carefully resting on the ground. I go over and pick it up. It’s Killian’s sword. Blood is glistening on it’s end. I feel a deep stab in my heart and unfold my wings once more.

“I’m going to get Killian. Pack up camp and have everyone on the ship on half an hour. We need to be able to set sail if anyone is badly injured.” I say and shoot up into the air to get Killian. I fly over the tree canopy to the tallest tree where Killian’s cage is. Even now I can see that he is I pain. I open the cage with my magic and hug him tightly. 

“Bad form on the Shadow’s part, love. It got me with my own sword right in the gut.” Killian says quietly, holding his abdomen. His hand is red with blood. I put out my hand, but nothing happens when I use my magic. 

“What?... Why isn’t it working?” I say, frustrated with myself. 

“Love, remember? You enchanted my sword. Magic cannot heal me… not now.”

“Well then I’ll have to save you another way, but no matter what I WILL save you. You are my life and I love you more than anything.” I say quietly.

“More than power? More than magic? More than immortality?” Killian asks.

“Yes. I love you more than love or life itself, and I will save you… no matter the cost.” Killian then goes unconscious in my arms. I huff out a breath of frustration as I drag him out, almost drop him, and then fly him back to camp. 

I arrive at the ship with Killian in my arms. With the help of Ursula and her strong eight tentacles, we manage to carry Killian down below to the captain’s cabin.

“Please go get Regina and have her bring her mother’s chest with her. Hurry!” With that Ursula dashes out on deck to find Regina. It is then that I let the tears fall. I make sure that Killian is situated carefully on the bed laying down. I press a new towel that in mere seconds is soaked through with blood. I shift so that Killian’s head is on my lap as I try to press multiple towels to his abdomen… but it’s useless. I know that he’s dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? The next chapter is longer!


	9. Seems Like Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I will try to finish the story this week and post more next week!

I continue to cry until I hear Regina coming down the steep steps clutching her mother’s chest. She comes over to the bedside and sets down the chest.

“Oh my god, Emma! What do you need me to do?” Regina asks.

“Save him.”

“Emma… I don’t know if I ca- “I cut her off.

“Yes, you can. Get the candle out. Since no magic can save him, someone will trade their life for his.”

“What is that person is you? Emma are you sure that’s what you want?”

“If it’s me… then so be it. I love him and I will do anything to save him.”

“Okay then.” Regina says and lights the candle. I hold Killian and rock him back and forth on the bed, praying to whoever is up there that this will work. I don’t even hear what Regina is saying or what she’s doing until I feel her touch my shoulder. I look up at her and then down at Killian. For a second, I am sure that he is dead, but not soon after his eyes open and he takes in a large breath of air. I hear a drop above us. 

“It wasn’t you, then. I’ll go see who.” Regina says and runs upstairs. 

“Love, what-… what happened?” Killian asks in a hoarse whisper. 

“We brought you back! You’re going to be okay.” I say and kiss him. I get off the bed and check to see his wound, which has closed up, but has left quiet a bruise. I poke at it and Killian curses.

“I think that two of your ribs are broken still, but we have a few weeks at sea for you to heal.” I say and smile.

“Thank you, Emma. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Killian, for all eternity.” It seems like forever when we finally stop kissing. Someone clears their throat and we both look up to find Regina sitting on the staircase. 

“It was Cruella.”

“Cruella?” Killian asks.

“Yes… we… sacrificed her. To save you. Are any of the villains upset?” I turn to Regina. She shakes her head.

“Quite on contrary. Now everyone is disputing what lands of hers that they now get to terrorize.”

“Wonderful!” I say and usher her out. “Can you also take the chest back down.” Regina bows and then picks up the chest with ease. The second she closes the door; Killian and I pick up where we left off…

The small land boat hits the sand hard and I almost fall over. I glance back at the ship one more time. Killian is still aboard resting along with Ursula who I have posted as a watchdog for any intruders. Everyone jumps out of the boat and waits for Maleficent, who slowly turns into her dragon form. She is our front line that will attack Arthur’s castle first, drawing out most of the soldiers. Regina and I go around and wait for the fighting to begin so that we can get to Arthur quicker.

Maleficent immediately starts attacking the castle, ramming into towers and knocking them down while Zelena and the rest of the group are on the ground fighting the remaining soldiers. The back gate isn’t very well guarded… or so I think. I don’t see any soldiers at the gate until I hear a click. Regina stepped on a plate and fell into a dark pit. Dark matter swirls around the entrance and when I throw a stick into it, it chops it up until it turns into fine sawdust.

“Emma! Go! Kill Arthur and get the chest. Only the items in the chest can help me!” Regina shouts and I break into a run. Soldiers come running toward me and when they are only a few yards away, I let my black wings loose. I fly in almost a zigzag pattern to avoid their arrows and spears. I fly to the highest tower (I told Maleficent to leave this tower alone.” The window is open and I climb through it. Once my feet hit the ground I feel frozen. I realize that’s because I am, in fact, frozen. My eyes find him in the corner of the small room, holding an empty vial that must have contained squid ink.

“So… the Dark One has finally come to my domain. Tell me where’s your precious captain?” 

“Why would I tell you exactly? Do I look like an idiot?” I sneer. 

“Why did you come here? Oh, does Mallory even know you’re here? I bet not.”

“And you care because…?” I just need him to keep talking until the ink wears off. Only a little while longer. 

“Because if I bring you to her it will most certainly be the end of you. You’ll wish I would have just killed you here and now.”

“It’s hilarious, really.” I say. 

“What is?” 

“That you realm leaders still think that you can kill me! I mean, honestly, how many times have I said the dagger is the only weapon that can be used against me. And to answer your next question: No, I wasn’t stupid enough to bring the dagger with me.” 

“Mallory will take care of you. And everyone will get to watch. Including your pirate.”

“Don’t you dare bring Killian into this. You leaders don’t see it, do you? I’m not the only villain here. Mallory is also a villain. She will destroy me no matter the cost. It’s a cycle that will go on and on until the end of time. Light Ones are not as pure as you make them out to be.” 

“You are the real villain, Emma. And when you die… Hell is waiting for you.” 

“I’m sure that I’ll get a five-star condo from the devil himself for fighting good my whole life. I will be worshipped in Hell… if I ever get there. Who knows? Maybe I’ll kill Mallory first and live until the end of time. Speaking of time.” I say and fold my wings in. The squid ink has worn off and know I’m left alone with King Arthur in a tower. I couldn’t have planned this more perfectly. I walk slowly towards Arthur, who is trying to open the door. I immediately throw him back away from it and lock the door. Then, I go over, grab him by his neck, and lift him into the air, slowly chocking him. 

“Where is the relic chest? And I wouldn’t suggest lying to me.” To emphasize my point, I squeeze his neck. He points to the bottom shelf and there I see it. I can feel the magic in it… both good and evil. 

“Thanks… and um… goodbye.” I say and quickly squeeze my hand as much as my immortal body allows me to. His neck snaps and cracks in multiple places instantly. I drop him and teleport the relic chest back to the small boast, along with a few other valuables that I find in the tower. Zelena bursts through the door a second later and takes in the scene. 

“Well that was easy. Everyone in the castle is dead. Did you get the chest?” she asks.

“Yes, and a few other things that I found. How many did we lose?”

“None. Everyone is fine and ready to leave. I told them to head back to the boat. Regina is trapped in a magic pit though.”

“Yes, I know. I’m going to go get her out. Get back to the ship and start rowing. I’ll fly and Regina can teleport back. And tell Killian that I’m okay. Go.” Zelena bows and disappears in a cloud of green smoke. I head back to the pit and see Regina is still there. 

“Emma! Where is the chest?”

“Back on the ship.” I answer.

“But you need the chest to get me out!”

“No, we don’t. You have me.” I say and reach in. I can sense that the magic is frustrated that it can’t hurt me, but when I grab Regina’s hand on the other side, the magic parts enough for her to come up. 

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina says and bows.

“Of course. Now, lets get back to the ship.” Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke while I opt for opening my wings and flying back. I am happy to see that the villains on the ship have parted to make a small runway for me to land. At the end of the runway, I see Killian sitting upright against the opposite railing of the ship, so when I land, I fly low right into his arms. He winces a bit but kisses me as much as he can before someone clears their throat. I turn around. Zelena shakes her head and mutters, “Get a room.” But there is a smile on her face. We all made it back.

“Are you ready to go home for a while?” I ask Killian.

“With you? I’m ready for any adventure.” He replies.

“Like… going to a few council meetings and meeting my parents?” 

“Of course. But I’m going to make sure that they know… you’re mine and mine alone.”

“And you’re mine. Forever.”

“Forever.” He whispers as his lips meet mine again. 

It’s almost midnight when I sneak out. The villains were told to bring down the relic chest and not look at the contents… but I need to see if the Holy Grail is still inside. I walk down the narrow hallway and descend a steep flight of stairs before I reach the very bottom of the ship. The cargo hold towards the back of the ship, with the relic chest hidden behind a few crates just in case. I kneel down and open the chest. My hands shift through the contents and I realize that the grail isn’t here. Did Arthur stow it away somewhere. I look up under the lid of the chest and find the registry. On the paper are the names of all of the contents of the chest, their magical properties, and where they are located if they were shipped elsewhere. I rake my eyes down the list and find it. My eyes look further and further right until I see where they shipped the holy Grail off to: The Isle of the Fairies.

I am frustrated. No wonder why Arthur immediately pointed me in the right direction. He knew what I came for and so he hid it with the fairies. I smile. I guess I’ll have to go get the grail some other time… but for now my focus is on Killian. 

My footsteps are silent when I go back to the Captain’s cabin and crawl back into bed with Killian. Almost instantly, Killian turns and wraps his arms around me subconsciously without waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos?


	10. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter today and am happy to see that on word it's 10 pages long! In these last five chapters of Book 2, there will be some flashbacks so stay tuned! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Just be warned... lots of sex and a bit of cursing if you don't like that stuff. Emma gets a lot of anger out in this chapter, both in the past and present.

It's almost noon before Killian stirs, and when he does it breaks my heart to see that he's sick. The candle may have saved Killian's life at the price of Cruella's, but not before the infection has set in and is currently cursing through his veins. I walk back over to him in a black lace night gown and from a few feet away I can see that he's sweating profusely. He's also still in his pirate ensemble, which isn't helping him cool off. I put the back of my hand to his forehead and pull my hand back immediately after. Killian is burning up at an alarming rate. It looks like we're not out of the woods just yet. 

"Killian?" I say quietly and shake his shoulder. 

"Hmmm." He smiles with his eyes still closed and starts to shiver. "Could you get me a blanket, love? It's a tad too cold in here for my taste."

"No, Killian. You have a fever."

"It's fine, Emma. I'm okay." Killian says before falling asleep. I inwardly sigh and snap my fingers. Killian's leather coat, vest, shirt, and boots disappear instantly, leaving him in just his leather pants. I also throw off the sheets and blankets, balling them up and throwing them in the corner. Then, I crawl into bed with Killian and throw my left arm and leg across his body. I didn't realize how tense he was until I feel Killian relax under my touch. This is one of those moments where I love being the Dark One when I am able to cool my skin down to an icy temperature. I hope that this is enough to break Killian's fever and let him last and relax for a while. Snuggling closer, I fall asleep as well.

==========================================================================================

A long time ago...

My boots feel oddly heavy when I land on deck, bag in tow. The crew look at me with curiosity until Killian, who was at the helm, runs to me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. We break away after only a moment since I don't want to gross out the crew on the first day. Just wait until they hear us tonight. 

"Is that all you brought love? Your room is larger than this ship!" Killian scoffs at me. I smile.

"You mean, my room was larger than this ship. That's all in the past now. Plus, when you have magic, you can just shrink everything." 

"That's true, love. Sadly, I don't think we'll be able to leave as soon as we thought. There isn't any wind today, not even a gentle breeze. We won't be able to leave until there is enough wind to get us out of the harbor."

"But we have to leave soon! Mallory probably already knows I'm gone and will have the whole Falling Stones school staff looking for me. And if they do find us, they'll lock me up and kill you!"

"Umm, love? I think they found us!" Killian shouts and starts giving orders for the crew to push off. I look behind me and see Mallory with the Headmaster and a few other teachers running towards the Jolly Roger. Oh no.

========================================================================================= 

Killian's fever breaks at around midnight and I give him a sleeping potion so that he can rest more. When he finally does rouse in the morning, he's back to his normal self. While I'm brushing my hair out with the Dark One book in front of me, reading its contents, Killian comes up behind me kisses me on the cheek.

"Good morning, love. What are you doing?" 

"Just reading." I say simply.

"Just reading? And why, pray tell, are you reading the chapter about the Dark One appearance? And don't lie to me, Emma. You’re sort of an open book." Killian says quietly. 

"Fine. This is going to sound stupid but... I hate my hair. And my skin. And my eyes."

"Why? You are the most stunning creature to ever walk the earth."

"Maybe my past self was... but I hate my Dark One look. I miss my blonde hair, tan skin, and vibrant green eyes. Now, I have white hair, which makes me look older. My skin is cold to the touch and white as a sheet. My eyes even changed color so now they look like a really dark brown. I just want to change back."

"Can you? Change back I mean?" Killian asks.

"Well, the book says I can, but I have no clue what it's talking about."

"What does it say?"

"It says that to change my appearance to what I looked like before, I must complete the ultimate act of love."

"Sex?"

"Obviously not. We have sex every night, sometimes multiple times and I can only change my appearance when you kiss me or I use a potion that lasts a few hours."

"Hmm." Killian nods and grabs the book, looking at it closely as if he stares at it hard enough, it will give him the answer he's looking for.

"Killian, it's okay. I shouldn't have said anything." I say and try to take the book from him. 

"No, it's not okay that there isn't an easy fix for this... but don't worry my love, there is a solution and I will find it." I walk over to him and bury my face in the crook of his neck. 

"I know that you've already ruled out sex as the cure to this... but should we give it another shot just in case?" Killian says into my hair. I pull his hair and bring his lips to meet mine. 

"So is that a-" Killian is cut off again when I continue to kiss him. When I finally do pull back, he takes his face in my hands. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then." He finally says, picks me up, and brings me over to the bed. 

==========================================================================================

A long time ago…

“I’ll handle this.” I say to Killian and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“No, Emma! You can’t do this alone.”

“I can and I will. They have magic and I’m the only one on this ship that does. I got you and your crew into this and the only way you’ll survive is by staying out of the way… this could get bloody. Tell the crew to try and set sail. I’ll hold them off as long as I can. Go!” I shove him away and call upon as much magic as I can muster. Mallory is drawing closer now, I can she her Light magic pulsating from her palms and pooling at her feet. I smile when I feel my darkness like sharp icicles curling around my body like vines. 

“Take her and the pirate captain! I want them alive!” I can hear the Headmaster shouting to the group. I wait and wait and wait until they are only about 20 yards from the ship before I let my Dark magic loose, and this time… I don’t hold back anything. I scream as I feel the magic continue to pulsate throughout my entire body and then release itself through my palms. I look up and see that some of my magic has turned into spikes and impaled teachers, meanwhile the rest is surrounding and strangling individuals. They make easy prey. From the corner of my eye, I see the Headmaster slithering into the shadows. Some of the teachers go with her as others fight and fall. By the time my magic has somewhat subsided, only Mallory is left, with a sword in her hand. 

I took sword lessons for years with Mallory and I had targets placed in my room to practice. I head a whirling sound and put my hand out, catching the sword that Killian throws to me. Instantly, the silver sword turns black so it looks that the blade is made of obsidian. I look at it for a mere second before I jump off the ship and clash swords with Mallory. I know immediately from the first swing that she is on the defense. Her plan must be to tire me and then use her magic to drag me back to Falling Stones in chains… which I would rather die than be her prisoner. 

“Don’t do this, Mallory. I just want to leave this place with Killian. I promise to never return and you can live out the rest of your life knowing I’ll be somewhere else.” I say calmly as we circle each other. 

“It doesn’t matter if you never return. Your heart is too dark and your pirate is distracting you from your true potential. You could rejoin the Light-“

“NO! I WILL NOT BE SUBJECT TO YOUR MIND GAMES! You Heroes think that you can make promises of good deeds to the villain of the story… but the reality is all you want to do is see me in chains separated from Killian forever. Leave now.” I say in a warning tone.

“Or what? You’ll put me in the brig?” Mallory laughs.

“I’ll kill you.” 

“You wouldn’t. We were friends. What happened to you?” 

“It doesn’t matter what happened to me. I just killed six teachers that I’ve known for 17 years… don’t think that I wouldn’t kill you without a   
second’s hesitation. We were friends once yes… but you’ve grown tired of me always outshining you. You hate that I get more attention for being a rebel… even though all I wanted was Killian and I to have a happy ending together.”

“So… what? You’re just going to run away together and go live in a small cottage somewhere and raise three kids?”

“Nonsense. I want us to live on the ship for a while and then build a home. Somewhere where my parents can’t reach us.”

“I understand that’s what you want- “Mallory starts.

“No, I don’t think that you do.” I shake my head and throw my arms in her direction, releasing my magic once more. Mallory obviously wasn’t expecting that. She always seems to think that I’ll give her a fair fight. I continue to push her back with my magic, but she has placed a shield of light around herself, making it impossible to hit her. My magic continues to shoot out against her, but as soon as she turns her head away to put all her focus into her shield, I turn my magic to the ship and shoot it with half my might, slowly pushing it out of the harbor. All the ropes were released and, thankfully, Killian had hoisted up the anchor and the sails. The ship drifts slowly out of the harbor and I send more of my magic to make wind and blow it as far away from this as possible. I see Killian and hear him shout “Emma!” before I hear the sound of the sword cutting through the air. I duck just in time. It seems that Mallory still wants a fair fight, even though we both know that while I am exceptional at magic, I’m even better with a sword. 

Mine appears in my hand in an instant, which is just enough time for me to raise it above me, which blocks Mallory’s next blow. I pull back and we square off. I swing my sword around, testing the weight while Mallory continues blabbering nonsense. 

“Emma, please! Think this through! You don’t have to do this! You’re better than this. What would you do if your parents were here right now? What would they see this as?” Mallory says. 

“Really? You want to bring my parents into this? If they were here I would finally be able to show my true self to them. I’m sure my mother   
would cry but if you haven’t already guessed… I don’t care about them, I don’t pity their horrible parenting, and I most certainly do not love them! They didn’t tell me about the scroll or the darkness or any of it! That’s why they sent me here… don’t you see? They wanted to turn me into something I’m not! And that, Mallory, was their first mistake.”

“You know I’ll have to tell them about this right? Your parents need to know what you’ve become.”

“I don’t give a damn about what you tell my parents. Actually… tell them everything. The whole story. In fact, tell them the darkest way possible, so that they know… they’ve failed! Tell them about how I don’t love them and that I’m happy now. Away from them.”

“Happy? With a pirate? Love is not possible with a pirate.” 

“Oh really? Just do us all a favor Mallory and shut the hell up. It’s not like you’ve ever been in love. I met Killian years ago and we do love each other. Not that you’d understand.” I swing my sword and Mallory meets it. We fight it out for a bit, but eventually, she gets tired.

“Why do you love him? How can you even consider loving him?”

“BECAUSE HE’S THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! He trusts me, he’s good to me, I get to share my ideas and opinions with him and he listens?”

“Really? Is that all?” Mallory asks. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I forget to mention the amazing sex?” Mallory rolls her eyes. I look over and see that the ship is close enough to making it out. I turn back to Mallory and drop my sword.

“Well, this has been fun, but I have a ship to catch. Send my parents my hatred for them and tell them of their failure.” I say and take off running. Mallory stands back and as I’m sprinting down the harbor, she pulls me back as hard as she can, making me fly backwards. I spiral out of control into the air and when I get ahold of myself, I put my hands out and block some of my fall. The impact is bad and I fell like my breath is gone. I roll over to my side and start to get up, noticing that Mallory is coming towards me, Light magic in hand, ready to finish me off. I manage to get on my hands and knees and then finally stand on two feet. I turn to the side and spit out some blood onto the ground. It’s then that I get an idea. Mallory is closing in but I don’t waste another moment and sprint to the edge of the docks. She runs after me but I manage to run all the way, and then… I jump into the cold, unforgiving water. Using my magic, sea lions that are currently finishing in the water come to my rescue and take me as close to the ship as possible in three minutes, which is how long I can hold my breath under the frozen water. It feels like thousands of tiny knives are poking at my skin. I look up and see light.

We break through the water and I ride on the sea lion as close as we can get. Then, I jump off him and land hard on one of the wood beams towards the bottom of the ship. I’m freezing and my skin is pale from the cold but ever so carefully, I climb up the side of the ship, only flattening myself against it as much as I can when we sail through the cliffs. I can hear Killian commanding the crew and asking around.

“Where is she?!” Killian asks.

“She dove into the water, sir. I don’t know if she survived.” Mr. Smee tells him. We pass the cliffs and I start climbing again, only stopping when I hear a loud cry that has to be from Killian. I’ve made it to the railing and I put one icy hand, and then the other on top of the rail. Hoisting myself up after hearing Killian’s cry of pain is easy because I don’t ever want to hear it again. I roll when my body is on top of the railing and land with a loud thump on deck of the Jolly Roger. Everyone looks at me at the same time. Killian rushes over to me in an instant, tears in his eyes. 

“Hey...” I breathe. It’s hard to speak after being in such cold water. Killian laughs and cradles me in his arms.

“Umm… orders sir?” Mr. Smee asks. 

“Get the hell away from here, as fast and as soon as possible. Let’s go west somewhere.” Killian says loud enough for the crew to hear and they set to work. I’m so tired tat I start to close my eyes, only to find myself being shaken awake by Killian.

“Love! No, please don’t sleep.” He pleads.

“Warmth.” Is all I can say. Killian nods and picks my up as if I weigh nothing at all. In his cabin, he orders for water from the gallery to be boiled and a wooden tub to be brought in. I lay on his bed and help him rid me of my cloths and get me into the steaming hot tub. Carefully, Killian kisses me once I’m situated in the tub and helps me bathe. The water does become cold after a while, but by that time I’m wrapped in a fluffy towel and sitting on Killian’s bed.

“Now you can sleep.” Killian says, walking over with a smile on his face. He’s taken off his soaked shirt and boots to let them dry in the corner of the room. I smile, unwrap the towel, and climb into bed. Killian crawls in after me and snuggles as close to me as he can, while I settle my head on his chest and wrap an arm around his stomach. 

“I almost lost you.” He says quietly.

“You will never lose me, Killian.” I whisper and kiss him. He gently rubs my back as I drift off to sleep.   
==========================================================================================

I know that Mallory has been informed of my whereabouts, so I order for carriages to brig us all to the castle. As we approach I wave my hand over the two barriers and notice that they’ve been tampered with. I smile.

“What is it, love?” Killian asks and pulls the curtain back further so that he can see. 

“I was right. Mallory and my parents did try to break into my castle while I was away… but they failed.” 

We ride for a while longer before we finally pull up to the large doors. I lift the spell barrier easily and make sure that the front gate is closed. Mallory wouldn’t dare try to break into the castle while I preside in it. I have the advantage point this time. Of course, when I am walking through the great double doors that my guards have opened for us, I step on something and almost slip. It’s a letter. I pick it up carefully, wave it at Killian, and open it. 

“What does it say, Emma?” Killian asks me once I’ve finished reading.

“Mallory wants to hold another council meet tomorrow. She knows that the villains are hear, but from what I just read, she still doesn’t know about you. She wants only me and some guards to attend.”

“She could kill you!” Killian exclaims.

“No, not according to the rules in place. The council meeting place is the only safe haven for both of us. We can’t kill each other. However, I am going to bring you with me. I’m sure Mallory’s jaw will drop when she sees that you’re still alive after all this time.”

“Alive and happy with you.”

“And now I want my parents to that… us… together. Finding happiness in each other.” I say and kiss him. When we pull back he breathes,

“I will go to this, but I should war you know… I might not be able to restrain myself for long at that dull meeting. You are quite irresistible.” 

“Hmmm… I’ll keep that in mind.” I say and pull him towards my bed chambers.

“What are we doing now?” 

“GUARDS! Prepare for battle and get as many numbers as you can muster. I don’t know when, but there will be another fight soon. Make weapons and train all the new recruits. Villains! I need you to use my spell books at your disposal to find out how to get Killian and I to the Isle of the fairies. Have a guard page me when you’ve found the answer.” I shout orders at everyone and then continue pulling Killian. After he understands where we are going, he immediately starts running and pulling me along. We reach my chambers, throw open the doors, and topple on the bed. I wave my hand to close and lock the door. 

“I was thinking… maybe I need to give you all of me for my past appearance to come back.” I say.

“Oh! Do we get to have wing sex then?” 

“Yes, I don’t know if it will work but it’s worth a shot don’t you think?” I ask.

“Let me see, I get to have sex… again, with the most beautiful woman in the universe, and she’s immortal, has wings, and loves me as much as I love her.”

“Well when you put it like that…” I start but Killian climbs on top of me and starts kissing me so passionately that I forget all my troubles, for a while that is.  
========================================================================================

A long time ago…

We sail all over and the world. For months we find new islands and visit Killian’s favorite places. After taking down a few royal ships carrying jewels, we celebrate by taking a leisurely cruise on the Jolly Roger and sail to as many ports as we can. The crew is excited to see Killian so happy again, as am I. At each port Killian buys me a gift and then at night gives me another one that he secretly bought for me when I wasn’t looking. 

Our days feel too short, but they always are enjoyable. We wake up and eat breakfast at the grand table in Killian’s bedroom. He’s started to hide my cloths in the mornings so that I have to eat breakfast completely naked, even though we both know that I can make cloths magically appear. After breakfast, I dress and we go and look around whatever port or island we’re in. In port, we each shower each other with gifts, have a light meal in a tavern, and spend the rest of the day shopping and exploring. 

On islands, we explore all day and find colorful berries to eat. I start bringing a bow and Killian his sword so that we can hunt rabbits, deer, and pheasant to go cook with our lunch. We usually find a lagoon or clear pond by the afternoon to swim (and have sex of course.) Then, to dry off we sit on the warm boulders or grass and I read a book out loud until the sun has dried us off completely. We continue exploring and finding new fruits or plants to eat with dinner. I tell Killian which ones are edible and soon it’s almost sunset. I give him a head start back to the small boat that will take us back to the ship, while I hunt an elk or something large and delicious to feed the whole crew for dinner. I make it back to the boat with whatever kill(s) I managed that night and the crew praises my every effort. 

Killian and I will climb the mast and sit on one of the extensions to watch the sunset and feed each other dessert, which I use my magic to procure. When we get down, the crew is done with dinner, so we go down to the gallery and gamble. I don’t cheat at any of the games. As Killian would say, it’s bad form, especially when I have magic but no one else on the ship does. Some nights I lose, but a lot of the time I win the games, and soon after we retire to the captain’s cabin. It’s then that we finally fall asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping so that we can do it all again tomorrow.   
======================================================================================== 

I decide to dress a little differently today. I pull on a dark sapphire blue top with a very low “V” neckline and tight black leather pants and boots. I want my parents to see that what Killian and I have is True Love by showing what his kiss can do, with a potion to extend the effects. I leave my white hair down and bring my sword. Killian always said that he loved it when my blonde hair fell in its natural waves. After Killian and I dine in my private dining hall (the villains are too busy working), I drink the potion and remind him not to kiss me until we see my parents. I order a squad of guards to come with us and a horse-drawn black carriage with coal black colored horses. All the details however, are gold and the seats inside are a deep red. 

We ride and park the carriage just a few feet away from the table. I hear everyone rise from the table and Killian steps out of the carriage to offer a hand to me. I step out, my eyes on his face the whole time. My guards stand around my back perimeter, closer to the castle, while Killian and I walk hand in hand to the table. Instead of ordering another chair, I gesture for Killian to take a seat in my normal chair. He surprises me and the council even more when he offers me his hand and allows me to perch to his lap.

“Mallory, I’m sure you remember Killian.” I say. Mallory is fuming but, as I guessed, her jaw is dropped. 

“How are you still alive!” Mallory shouts.

“Neverland, darling. There’s no aging there. Do you know what’s worse than being dead? Being separated from the love of your life!”

“I did what I thought- “Mallory starts but Killian is angry beyond measure.

“What you thought was best? Really? You had no right! No right to get involved or use Rumpelstiltskin like that!”

“I needed to separate you-“ Mallory tries again, but Killian interrupts her. 

“NO, you incompetent bitch! You didn’t need to separate us! You made Emma think that I was dead! But it seems that Rumple knew what was   
going to happen, and so he kept me in Neverland so that I could come back and kill you! I’m back now and I will not leave Emma.”

“Mallory? Is this the pirate you told us about?” My mother asks quietly, finally choosing this time to speak. 

“Yes. The one Emma almost killed me for.”

“I regret that.” I say sadly.

“What?” Mallory asks, hopeful. 

“I regret that I didn’t kill you when I had the chance! You ruined my life!”

“No! That pirate did!” Mallory says pointing to Killian.

“HIS NAME IS KILLIAN! And he is the only person in the whole universe that understands what I want and what I need! He listens to me, trusts me, and respects me… and my opinions!”

“Enough! Despite this unwanted visitor, I have questions. Why did you leave and go on a killing spree? What are you after?” Mallory asks. 

“I’m sorry… why do you think that I would ever tell you that information?” Mallory has one of her guards walk up close to me. I see that behind him he is dragging a child in chains. Their face is covered with a sack, but as soon as the guard pulls it off, I know what I have to do. 

“If you don’t tell, I will have my guards kill her.” Mallory says. The girl is the same one that I used to attack Falling Stones. Her hair is the same shade of red and her eyes the same green. This time, Mallory has gone to far. The Light One threatening to kill an innocent is usually not tolerated, but it seems that no one but me can save this girl. I look into her eyes and I see the most delicious thing. Darkness.

“I knew that she helped you. I have spies everywhere. Now, tell us why you did what you did… or she dies.”

“You know, as the Dark One, I often have to find loopholes in things, which means there’s always an option three.” I say and at the same moment I stand, draw my sword, and instantly before anyone knows what’s happening, I cut off the guard’s arm that’s holding the chains and free the girl with my magic. I pull her close to me and put her in the care of my head guard, who immediately puts her into another carriage to take her to the castle.

“OW YOU BITCH!” The guard wails when the pain finally sets in.

“You know, that word is used too much. I prefer “badass.” I turn to Killian and he applauds. 

“He doesn’t love you Emma!” Mallory says.

“Oh really? Do you remember what it says in my book? I know you’ve read it. I can change my form with True Love’s kiss.” I say.

“TRUE LOVE’S KISS!?” My parents are shocked. I go over and extend my hand to Killian. He takes it without hesitation and gets up. 

“About bloody time.” He murmurs to me as our lips meet. I glow for not even a second and everyone has to shield their eyes before I change   
back. My blonde hair falls to my ribcage and I can see my tan skin on my arm that is slug over Killian’s shoulder. I hear gasps and pull away. 

“Emma?” my mother asks, as if she is seeing me for the first time.

“My Emma.” Killian simply states. I smile and take his hand again, leading him to our carriage.

“Emma, wait!” my parents shout.

 

“Wait? For what! I’m happy and that’s all that matters. I’m happy with Killian and I love him more than anything! Something I will never share   
with you two because if you didn’t get the memo earlier… I hate you, as much or maybe even more than Mallory.”

“Emma! We will find out what you’re planning.” Mallory says.

“Oh really? I don’t think so this time, Mallory.” I say and get in the carriage with Killian, who is already seated. We pull away and I close all the curtains in the carriage so no one can see us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for my efforts? And yes, Emma does get a little salty in this chapter and the red-headed girl is back! We'll learn her name later on.


	11. It Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College is killing me and I just spent all day on homework. I hope this chapter will satisfy for a little while but I'm hoping to take 15-20 minutes per day to write! Only 4 chapters left in this book!

Killian and I walk through the double doors and are immediately greeted by Regina, who tells us that they have found a way to get to the fairies. A portal it seems. Regina users us to the dining room, where there are books, potions, and things I don’t want to ask about littered all over the table.

“Do you have anything from your childhood?” Regina asks me immediately.

“Umm… with what magical properties?” I ask.

“Well, we need something with Light magic, which you were exposed to the most before you went to Falling Stones.”

“In that case, I do have a wand that my parents just sent me from one of my birthdays.” I say and wave my hand, making the wand appear on the table. Regina takes it carefully and gives it to Zelena. 

“When will the portal be ready?” Killian asks.

“Noon at the most. Be here by that time so you can get in and out of that horrid place as quickly as possible.” Killian and I nod to her and turn to leave. “Wait… there is one more thing. Fairies have been known to be lethal, so just in case, we made these two glass rings. They allow us from this glass ball in the center to see what you see. If you were to be captured, let the ring fall off. It will let us see where they are taking you and if the other one has also been captured.” Regina finishes and opens a box with two beautiful glass rings.

“Why glass?”

“Inside the glass is some of the portal potion, so we are able to go to the same spot. The glass also picks up, even when broken into thousands of pieces, vibrations from footprints or flying. This will allow us to track your location and rescue you. Just in case they have a weapon we don’t know about.”

“Good plan. I don’t know what information Mallory has been telling them, but I’m guessing that they are trying to figure out what we’re after. Where do you think they keep the Holy Grail?” Zelena speaks up.

“No dark person has ever entered their domain, so they keep everything out, including the Grail on small pedestals. They wouldn’t dream of you ever invading unless they know what you are after.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you all at noon. Killian? Let’s get some lunch, I’m starving.”

“Perfect idea, love.” Killian says and offers his arm.  
=====================================================================================  
A long time ago… 

Almost a year after I battled Mallory to finally escape Falling Stones, Killian and I are still sailing all over the world. Even from realm to realm we sail in pursuit of new riches and new islands with lagoons and private areas for Killian and I to christen. It’s perfect and there’s no place I’d rather be.  
=================================================================================== 

After lunch, Killian and I are informed that the portal is ready and immediately rush down to the dining room where the villains stand ready. I put my hand up for them to proceed as we put the perfectly sized glass rings on our fingers. The portal opens and Killian takes my hand.

“Ready, love?” he asks.

“Always.” I say and we run through. 

We tumble through on the other side and roll down a small flight of stairs, landing with Killian on top of me. 

“Sorry, love!” Killian stands and extends his hand out to me. I take it instantly. 

“It’s fine, Killian. I hoped that we would land like that, I don’t want you to break anything.” I reply and take in our surroundings. It looks like we’re on top of clouds, with a golden bricked path leading from the stairs through the clouds, which part for it. Killian and I will avoid that route and take cover in the clouds next to the path, far enough away that we won’t be seen but close enough to make out the golden path. 

It doesn’t take long for us to make it to what seems like a flower forest, which makes me feel small because the flowers are at least twenty feet high. Still, we sneak into the clouds, but make sure to reach a hand out every once in a while, to make sure that we haven’t gone astray. In the center of the forest lies what I assume to be the entrance for fairies. I can see the golden circle in the middle move out of the way by booming like a flower to let a fairy in. Disgusting creatures. I motion for Killian to keep moving, the faster we are the better. They probably already know I’m hear. This place can sense dark magic. 

Finally, we make it to the temple shaped building that holds their magical relics. Each small four-foot pillar holds a relic. Towards the end, I can see the glint of the Holy Grail. The temple is not surrounded by clouds like the rest of this realm. I scope the area first that’s in front of the temple since I know enough about this place to know that on the sides of the temple there is no ground. Only one entrance and not a lot of time, especially now that the fairies probably sense the darkness looming over them. While I am quite powerful, fairies are pure Light and always carry squid ink and fairy dust with them. They could easily disable my magic if we’re not careful. 

“What’s the plan?” Killian asks me. 

“We have to go in the front entrance, so we both go in as quickly as possible… they have to know by now that we are here, they just don’t know where. I’ll guard the entrance and you grab the Grail.

“And what happens if the fairies do find us, love?”

“Then they’ll get one hell of a fight, but if I can avoid it, we’ll jump off the other side of the temple and I’ll fly us to safety.” I whisper. 

“Why don’t you use them now to get the Grail?”

“Because they are too big. The fairies will instantly sense their pulsating Dark magic, plus I can’t fit them between the pillars. It’s not something we can afford to do without something going wrong.”

“Alright, let’s go now while they still don’t know our whereabouts.” Killian says and motions for me to go first to sense any traps. We make it to the front door and I stand guard while Killian goes inside to retrieve the Grail. 

“Emma!” I hear Killian shout. I race in and find that he’s on the other side of the room. “There’s a spell guarding it.”

“Of course, there is.” I say, rolling my eyes. I stretch out my arms, close my eyes, and concentrate on shattering the Light shield protecting this precious artifact. I feel the spell crack under my magical touch and fall away. I wave my hand and the Holy Grail disappears. I won’t let the fairies get it back, but now it’s safe and sound in the castle. Killian starts to stand as I am walking over to help him. I’m only a few yards away when I feel the squid ink splash onto my leather jacket, entombing me in it’s magic. I see Killian draw his sword.

======================================================================================

A very long time ago…

The wheel stops as a gust of wind lights all of the candles. Rumpelstiltskin, angry about the intrusion, now finds himself face to face with him. The Apprentice. 

“Dark One.” The Apprentice says with a slight nod of his head. 

“What do you want. Come to deal with me again? What do you want this time, hmm?” 

“I have information.” 

“Well get on with it then. I don’t have all eternity.” Rumple says impatiently. 

“Captain Hook and Emma Swan seemed to have formed a… relationship.”

“You mean True Love! Yes, I know all about them and their little adventures. It appears that they’ve christened every island from here to the New World… and they’re just getting started.”

“It can’t be True Love! Emma isn’t capable of love!” The Apprentice exclaims. 

“Oh no, of course not. What of your information?”

“I know their exact coordinates. I want to capture Captain Hook and take him to another land… one where he cannot get back to Emma.”

“A land such as… Neverland perhaps?” 

“Wherever you think is best.” 

“Yes, I’ll collect the pirate and see how he survives the Lost Boys.” The Apprentice takes a paper out of his pocket and gives it to Rumplestitskin. 

“What’s your price?”

“This time nothing… Emma will do something for me one day. I have already seen it. As long as I make this deal, I will have what I want.”

“Then I will take my leave, Dark One.” The Apprentice disappears, leaving the Dark One to let out a collection of historical giggles. Idiot, he thinks. It is True Love and someday, Emma will reunite me with Belle… and the Apprentice will pay dearly when she finds out who really took her precious pirate.   
======================================================================================   
“Emma!” I hear Killian but I can’t crane my head to see him. I hear his sword flying through the air and then after a few minutes a loud thump.

“Killian!” I shout but get no answer until he comes into my vision. Four fairies carry his unconscious form, but he’s not just unconscious…

“He’s under a sleeping curse. Thankfully he won’t have to witness your execution.” The Blue Fairy says as I feel myself being loaded into a cage. 

“Leave him out of this!”

“I’m sorry, Dark One, but Mallory wants him too.” Mallory. What does she want with Killian? A thousand possibilities run through my head, but I’m sure that whatever Mallory is planning is far worst than anything I can come up with at the moment. She’s planned this too carefully to let us slip between her fingers… again. 

“It doesn’t matter. We have almost everything we need. The Holy Grail that Arthur entrusted to you is now in my possession.”

“Actually, it’s not. You can’t just transport things to your castle from here. It fell to your castle, but I had my fairies grab it before it got to the castle. It will go to Mallory. She can decide what to do with it… and your pirate.” 

====================================================================================== 

A long time ago…

I stretch my arm across the bed, only to find nothing there. Where is Killian? I sit up and look around the room. He isn’t here. I jump out of bed and quickly put on my cloths. Killian is never up this early, especially when we are at sea. The stairs creak beneath my feet as I walk up on deck. The crew turn to look at me.

“Has anyone seen Killian?” I ask. Everyone shakes their heads. 

“Emma, wasn’t he in his cabin with you?” Mr. Smee asks. 

“Last night, yes, but I woke up this morning and he wasn’t in the cabin.” Mr. Smee and some of the crew search the ship… and then double check the ship. Killian isn’t anywhere. We’re all on deck, thinking that this is part of a joke or something when there’s a loud thump behind me. I turn and see the hook. His hook. There is a note tied to it which I make quick work of before starting to read…  
Emma,

 

Sorry we couldn’t be formally introduced, but your pirate is a lot heavier than he looks and teleporting him to Neverland wasn’t as easy as I predicted, but never fear! I did it! Your True Love awaits you in Neverland, however, you are not powerful enough to get there. Your magic is no match for mine. I hope we will eventually get to meet in the flesh, but until then, Killian says that he loves you. Maybe one day you’ll get to reunite in Hell. I’m sure that one day he won’t be able to take it anymore and just do himself a favor. It’s not like he can leave the island and you’re not powerful enough to get to the island. See you on the other side Emma Swan.   
-The Dark One

 

“Emma? What does it say?” Mr. Smee asks me.

“He took Killian to Neverland and I’m not powerful enough to break the spell surrounding the island.” I choke out balling the cloth letter in my hands. 

“What can we do?”

“Rumplestitskin thinks that no one in any of the realms is as powerful as the Dark One, and he’s right. So, I think I’ll kill him, become the Dark One, and tear the realms apart if that’s what it takes to get Killian back. Mr. Smee, set a course for the Enchanted Forest. We have work to do and a little imp to kill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos? My inbox is always open for new ideas!


	12. Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure that this chapter was a bit longer than normal. I'm writing Chapter 13 right now so I hope to write the last 2 chapters this week/weekend, but nothing seems to go according to plan, especially with college and homework so we'll see. Hope you enjoy! New ideas for the last book in this series will be taken into consideration if you send them to my inbox! And, as always, kudos are appreciated.

I don’t see Killian on our journey to Mallory’s castle, nor do I see him when they take me into the dungeons in the deepest part of the castle. The walls of my cell are made of stone with iron bars that the fairies cover in dust and spells so that I cannot escape. They also put a magic cuff on me. An extra precaution. No food of any kind is brought at any point in the day, and I am starving. Two guards are posted near the entrance of the dungeon, far enough away that they can see me but not too close that they could get killed. 

Looking around, I find that the ceiling has many differently shaped cracks and shelves. This must mean that these tunnels use to be mines. The dungeon I was in last time was in a tower, as high and far away as Mallory could put me. 

“Emma?” I snap to attention and look around my cell. I hear Killian say my name like a plea. Walking around, I realize that his voice is coming from the side wall of my cell. I rush over and say his name.

“Killian? Killian!” 

“Emma! You’re okay.” I can hear from the other side of the stone wall. I tap against the wall for a few minutes, trying to find a hollow spot. Finally, I find one in the back corner. Thankfully, the space is mostly dirt, which I make quick work of and find a flat piece of stone. Without thinking, I kick the stone with my heel and it immediately tips over. I crouch down, which brings some discomfort but on the other side I see Killian’s face. The rock that I kicked just moments ago lies beside him. He reaches his hand out and manages to grasp mine on the other side.

“Are you alright? What happened? Where are we?” His questions come out like a tidal wave. The relief of seeing him made me forget our current situation, but now I have to go back to reality, because I know that I have whatever Hell that Mallory has cooked up is waiting for me in this castle. I decide that Killian doesn’t need any extensive details about the last time I was tortured, nor what Mallory will probably do to me now that I am back, trapped in her castle. 

“I’m fine, Killian. The fairies set a trap for us. Someone must have figured out what we were after… and now we’re in Mallory’s dungeon.” Killian closes his eyes and curses. 

“Is there any way out?” he asks quietly.

“No. They’ve enchanted my cell and they put on a magic cuff. I can’t get us out of here.”

“Wait… the rings! Ursula saw that we were captured, and with your ring she must know where we are!” 

“The Blue Fairy took my ring. She could sense what it was. All the villains know is that we were captured by fairies. Even if they do find out that we are in Mallory’s castle, they can’t just break in. My capture means that she has powerful heroes here, especially ones with magic, power, or armies. They would need someone who knows this castle and it’s escape routes easily.” I say.

“Well, then it appears we are in quite the dilemma… and with no help on the way. Do you have a plan then?” Killian asks. 

“A form of one, yes. Will it work? Probably not. Not unless I can get close enough. I did see something interesting on my way down here though.”

“What?” 

“A painting. Looks like a very old one. It’s of the last Light One, the one that came before Mallory. Somehow, he looks extremely familiar.” 

“Could you be blood related?” Killian asks.

“No, it was something about his face. I’ve seen someone who reminds me of him before. In the painting, he has bright green eyes and his hair was a wild red color. I don’t know, I’m not thinking clearly and being trapped in this dank cell isn’t helping.” I say, rubbing the pain of headache from my temples.

“Has Mallory been getting stronger? Is it hurting you again?” Killian asks, worried.

“No, no it’s nothing like that. I’m fine. Being the Dark One isn’t very easy right now in this situation. Trying to find a way out is pointless, especially when we are in Mallory’s territory where everything is against me.” I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling, which is a bit more comfortable. I hear shuffling and something being pushed through the hole in the wall. Killian’s leather jacket. I roll back over to meet his soft gaze. 

“A makeshift pillow. I have my thick leather vest that can be used for me, and you can have my jacket.” His eyes sparkle and despite the horrible situation that we’re in, he smiles at me. I smile back.

“I love you, Killian Jones. For all eternity.” I say and mean every word. 

“I love you too, Emma Swan. Forever.” The second he drifts off to sleep, still holding my hand, I do the same, checking one last time to make sure that he’s okay before letting whatever the Dark One counts as sleep consume me.   
==== 

A long time ago…

“Damn it! How can there be no way to infiltrate his castle!” I say and slam my fist on the table. My plan of getting to Killian is failing every minute I waster not trying to find him, to save him. The crew looks at me with sad eyes. They’ve lost their captain to the Dark One, and now he’s off in another realm… away from me. 

“What if we made a distraction while you got inside? I have a few contacts at the port that could get us more than 50 men in a day to march on the gates. You could go inside and get the dagger and use it to make Rumpelstiltskin tell you where he has our captain.” One of the crew pipes up.

“It doesn’t matter. Even if he does tell me where Killian is, at some point he’ll get the dagger back. We have to find a way to trap him forever.” I counter. 

“How?” Smee asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe something in his castle will help. First, I’ll find out where Killian is and then make the Dark One take us there and save him. Get at many men as you can. We attack at dawn. And the Dark One will pay for what he’s done.”

The next day, about fifty men show up in a field near the Dark One’s castle. The Forbidden Fortress stands tall and proud on the mountainside. Blinking, I can see that the entire castle is encompassed in gold. I explain the plan to everyone and pretty soon, the small army is marching in formation towards the castle. I teleport to one of the towers and am surprised to see that there are no guards. Frowning, I sneak to the back entrance of the actual castle and eventually decide to just walk out in the open. 

The need to be a bit more of an evil inspiration, I quickly change into a deep red and black gown that opens in the front to reveal the leather pants underneath. I add a devil horn to each shoulder and stride in as if I own the place. The hallways are adorned with all sorts of artifacts, art, and old forgotten relics of the past. At the end of the hall on the third floor, I see two large double doors that are at least ten times as big as me. I square my shoulders and make the doors fly open to announce my entrance. Rumpelstiltskin is sitting in a large throne at the end of his rather large oak wood table, which is decorated with fine foods and desserts. 

“Come in! Come in, dearly!” he purrs. I walk in and swipe my finger into a bit of frosting that covers a delicious looking cake. I delicately put the frosting in my mouth while the Dark One speaks again.

“So… you’ve finally decided to storm my estate to get you one-handed pirate back. How charming. Well, since you are the daughter of Prince Charming, I suppose it runs in the family. How are your parents anyway?” I click my tongue and stalk like a predator slowly around the side of the table. 

“I haven’t seen my parents in years… and I don’t plan on ever seeing them again. Now, where is Killian?” I ask.

“Why… Neverland of course!”

“You sent him to your father’s domain! How dare you!” 

“Patience dearly. Your pirate will live and Pan will die.” The Dark One chuckles. 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Oh? But I do! I have seen you and your pirate’s future! In great detail as well!” He giggles.

“So…. Let’s make a deal for this information. What can I give you?” I ask and carefully sit at the edge of the table, my skirts rustle a bit as I sit down. 

“I will tell you everything you want to know, if and only if, you kill me.” 

“Kill you? Why?” I ask, surprised.

“I am sick of being the Dark One. I have lived for 500 years and since then, I have lost my son and my True Love… Belle. She told me before she died that a woman of great   
power with darkness in her heart would come to me… and if she killed me, I would be reunited with her.”

“So you think I am that woman?” I ask.

“I know you are! I see your future many centuries from now. That isn’t possible unless I am about to die. My heart is almost completely black and I soon will have no control over the Dark One. Rumplestitskin will die a villain… unless you kill me first. I know that becoming the Dark One isn’t what you planned-“

“Deal.”

“What?” Rumple looks shocked.

“I said you have a deal. Now tell me… what is my future? And don’t leave out too many details.” 

“Of course. I saw you become the Dark One. An old friend or rival perhaps will become the New Light One, and a powerful Light One they will be. You will live for over 570 years without seeing your beloved pirate, but he will live in Neverland and never age. A few weeks past your 600th birthday, he will find you and your love will continue to grow to become more than just True Love, but you will also know true sacrifice. One day, a child will save you both, and this child, a girl, will save another villain.”

“Will I ever have children?” I ask quietly.

“I don’t know. I see darkness after that… and sadness. But then, there will be Light!” 

“That’s all?”

“Yes.” Rumple responds.

“And you don’t know if the child that saves us is mine?” 

“I don’t think it will be yours. But beware! Any child that you carry will be fought for. Your parents will live a long time and fight to take any children you might have. In their eyes, you will eventually be considered too dark to be saved.”

“Your saying that I will see my parents again? When!” I say angrily. 

“Before you see Killian again. There will only be a bit of time between the two events.”

“Why did you separate us in the first place? So that you could fill your own agenda?” 

“I made a deal. The person whom I made it with does not know that any of this will happen. He thinks that the Light will win once and for all, but with you and Killian destined to be reunited, the Light cannot win… and neither can the Dark. It will remain a stalemate for many millennia.”

“Is that all you know?” I ask. Rumple nods and pulls something out of his vest. The Dark One dagger. Waving his hand, a book appears in front of me. I give him a questioning look. 

“The Dark One book. It describes rules to the dagger and your soon to be immortal self. Everything here is at your disposal, magical items and all. Bring it to your new castle.” He comes over and hands me the dagger. 

“Thank you.” I say and stab him when he’s not looking. I hear his ragged breathing as he steps back and falls on the floor.

“Thank you… Emma… now I can be… finally… reunited.” He takes his last breath and closes his eyes. I walk over and pull the dagger from his chest. As I wipe off the blood, Rumplestitskin's name disappears from the blade and then appears a new name: Emma Swan. I smile as the dagger releases the dark matter it possesses. It curls around me and I hear Killian’s voice calling me as the darkness sweeps me up into itself. Rumplestitskin appears in my line of vision.  
“Killian’s crew will be returned to him. To remind him and help him on his journey. Be patient.” He says and disappears. I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me entirely.   
======= 

I sense their presence as soon as they are only a few feet away from my cell door. I instantly pull my hand from Killian’s and put a small rock over the entrance so that they don’t see the small hole that connects Killian’s cell to mine. I carefully sit up and walk over to the rock in the center of the cell, where I perch on the edge, waiting for them to talk first.

“Mallory said that your father and I could come and see you… so we could talk.”

“Well unless you are going to free me and Killian, I don’ want to hear what you have to say.” I reply. 

“Since you don’t have much of a choice, I’ll say it anyway: Why can’t you just come home?” my mother asks, pleading. I walk over and lean close to the bars, but not close enough so that they can reach out to me.  
“Because Killian is my home… not you two. Why can’t you see that I love him more than anything else in all the realms?”

“He’s a pirate, Emma!” My father says.

“And I’m the Dark One! We are destined to be together!”

“How can you know that, Emma?” my mother asks, not expecting any response. 

“Rumplestitskin told me. The future that he predicted for us has come to pass, and there is still more in store.” I say, careful not to give too much away about what the past Dark One said or what I know now. 

“He was a liar… and I’m afraid that your future with Killian isn’t going to happen.” Says my mother. 

“What’s Mallory planning this time? Does she really think that she can break me?” I ask with a smile. 

“It’s not you she’s going to break. She wants Killian.” I give my parents a look of pure hatred and grind out a sentence through my teeth.

“What is she planning for him?”

“We don’t know. We made a deal for your life to be spared, but she can do what she wants with your pirate.”

“And what do you plan to do with me exactly?” I put on an innocent smile. 

“Your mother and I are going to build a facility right next to our current home for you to come live next to us.” My father tries to sound excited, even though they just surrendered my True Love to Mallory’s mercy. I have to find a way out of here. I’m thinking of escape routes when I feel a warm hand start to carcass my face, but pull back instantly after contacting my skin. My head snaps in the direction to find my mother with her hand curled up on her chest. 

“What the hell was that!” I yell at them.

“I just… I haven’t been able to touch your face in so long. You’ve grown up so much!” 

“Well I never want you to touch me again! You just sold my True Love to my enemy so that I can come home with you and be a prisoner! Go away!” My parents turn away, my mother in tears. They are almost to the door when I speak again.

“Oh! And tell Mallory that whatever she does to me, I will still fight for Killian. No matter the cost. And… tell her that she’s an evil bitch for me as well won’t you?” My parents leave the room and I go over to the rock and move it. Killian is still sleeping on the other side. I wait until he rolls over on his back for a few minutes and take a small vial out of my vest from a secret compartment. Carefully, I sprinkle the contents onto his chest and fall asleep beside him knowing that his heart, no matter what Mallory does to him, will be protected. I intertwine our hands as my version of sleep consumes me.   
===== 

When Killian and I stir the next morning, I hear footsteps coming down the stairwell above us, which means that soldiers are no more than a minute from bursting in the dungeon. I look at Killian through the hole.

“No matter what happens, be strong and know that I love you. More than anything.” I say and lean in. We somehow manage to kiss for a few moments and wipe the dust from our faces before we hear footsteps right outside the entrance of the dungeon. 

“I will love, and you need to as well. No matter what.” He says and closes his side with a rock as I do the same. Guards burst in and I hear them take Killian first before they hit me with squid ink. 

“Oh!”

“What?” the guard who is chaining me asks impatiently. 

“I was just thinking how nice it’s going to be to get out of these chains and kill all of you for helping Mallory. Should I strangle you individually or make you kill each other like wild animals, armed with only rocks?” The guard says nothing as he finishes chaining me up and sealing them with magic. There is a tug on the chain and I follow the guards. There is no sign of Killian. They must have taken him into another part of the castle. I walk gracefully for a few minutes before we reach a stairwell that we descend. Before I even get a good look at the room, I already know here we are. The smell is all too familiar. Mallory’s torture chamber.   
====== 

The dark tower in a secluded past of the Light castle gleams with its new trophy. Mallory walks into the room with the Holy Grail and puts it in a small chest in the corner of the room. It’s almost time to take care of Emma, but she wants a few minutes of piece and calming breaths. She knows that what she does now will change history forever. She found a loophole in the deal. Taking a deep breath, she walks out, ready to face the ultimate judgment from Emma’s parents and the realm leaders. Mallory just hopes that the realm leaders agree with her decision of what she must do to Emma and Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, kudos, concerns?


	13. On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There is more torture in this chapter. It is a bit worse than the last torture scene I did from book one, so if you don't like it you can just skip until the last word of the paragraph is "instantly" and has the markings to indicate that it is the end of that scene. Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoy!

I hold my head up high as I walk in, surrounded by guards and in chains. Looking around, the room hasn’t changed too much. There are still a few rows of chairs, with higher tears going up made of stone for a better view. Mine is a bit more dramatic, but it seems that Mallory doesn’t use her torture chamber as much as I do. There is something different though. The poles for stringing me up last time are gone, replaced by just two poles with large iron chains. I do notice that one shackle is a bit different than the other, more moveable. I’m guessing that the weird-looking shackle is for the wrist that has the magic leather cuff on it. The cuff drains me of my magic, which is probably why Mallory had these specially commissioned.   
I am led onto the small stone stage, right where I was last time, as Mallory walks in. Everyone bows to her, including the guards… everyone but me. I hold my chin high and straighten my spine, ready for whatever pain comes my way. As long as she doesn’t hurt Killian, then I don’t care what happens to me. 

“Take off your shirt, unless you want to get it bloodstained.” Mallory says, but I catch a hint of fear I her voice.

“Oh I like where this is going!” I exclaim and wink at her. Mallory now looks like she’s about to rip my head off when I carefully shed my shirt, leaving me in my black bra and leather pants. Something falls out and Mallory quickly snatches it away. It’s a vial. One of my potions to make me look like my past self. Mallory holds her hand over it, obviously sensing what kind of magic is contained in the small vial.

“This is just what I need to make me stronger.” Mallory murmurs quietly enough so that only I could hear her. She turns away from everyone and downs the potion quickly in one small gulp. I don’t know what this will do to Mallory, but I have a feeling that it won’t be as pleasant as my experiences. When Mallory turns, I know that the potion has had the opposite effect. Her eyes hold a crazed look that haunts even me, though I don’t show it. She seems more… evil. The effect of the potion is showing off her darker side… the version of her that is kept and hidden away. 

“And the plot thickens.” I say under my breath. Mallory whips her head to look at me again.

“What did you say?” she asks, cocking her head to the side. 

“You heard me, Light One.” I say. “Though I have to say… darkness is defiantly a lovely shade on you.” 

“Well, the plot is about to thicken again then I suppose. Bring him in!” Mallory says. Two guards, each holding a set of chains, drag Killian into the room. He trips and falls on his knees. I cannot contain the horror on my face. When Killian looks up to see me, I automatically check for bruises or cuts. He seems unharmed… for now at least. I look up at Mallory, only to find her smirking. 

“I’ve thought about this day for a long time… and I think I’ve come up with the perfect idea regarding your happy ending.” 

“Is that so?” I ask and smile. “Just remember the last few times you’ve tried to kill me. None of them have succeeded… or even gotten close!” 

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you,” Mallory says and puts a had to her heart. “No, I’m going to torture you… again, while your pirate watches, unable to stop me. And when I’m done, I’ll think of a nice death for Killian and enslave you for a year or so. To make sure that everyone knows that the Dark One is defeated!”

“No! You can’t!” my mother stands in the doorway of the torture chamber. All the realm leaders start to fill the room. Just like old times, it seems. 

“Oh? But I can. That contract you signed, it promises Emma’s services for one year after she recovers from her torture time. And Killian was promised to be kept here until I decide how to execute him for his many crimes.”

“The only crime I’ve committed that you care about is that I love Emma!” Killian shouts at her, standing to his feet. Mallory smiles and nods at the guards. They lead Killian, who resists the chains to a large chair made of iron. They strap him down with chains and leather straps, tightening them beyond comfort. I turn to my parents.

“Idiots! You didn’t even read the full contract! How could you be so reckless! This isn’t a game!” I scream at them.

“It looks that they made a deal that they didn’t understand.” Mallory says with a smirk. “Now… I could release Emma, but Killian will take her place and she must watch. Your choice Emma.” 

“Emma! Please! Let me do this! You’ve already gone through this!” Killian begs.

“No, I haven’t. This is a different Mallory. And I can’t lose you if she goes to far.” 

“Take me instead, Light One, please!” Killian begs Mallory. “If I’m to die anyways, then I can go through this and you will be safe.”

“I’ll be trapped forever without you!” I look at him. Killian has tears in his eyes. 

“But you’ll live, Swan, that’s all that matters to me.” Swan. He hasn’t called me that in so long. I know then that I cannot let him do this... not if there is a chance that I can help him escape. 

“So, who will it be, Emma?” Mallory whispers in my ear. 

“Me.” I say aloud in a clear voice. Mallory pulls back with a smirk, opens a box and pulls out my dagger and a jar with silver magic swirling around in it, waiting to be   
freed it would seem. 

“Please! Mallory! Emma is our daughter!” My mother begs, but I know the answer before it leaves Mallory’s lips. 

“She’s the Dark One and she must pay for her crimes.” Mallory says, looking at my dagger with awe. 

“Leave.” I say as strongly as I can muster. My parents both have tears in their eyes but I am furious. “You traded my True Love so that I could be a pet that’s passed off from one person to the next. You call me inhumane? You two and Mallory are the very definition of it.” 

“You would have destroyed us all, Emma!” Mallory says.

“I would have spared my parents.” I say and look up at them. “I would have spared you and sent you to another realm so that you would be safe… from me. I may be the Dark One, but I wanted to be your daughter! I just wanted to be understood! I had a fantasy that you would come and stay at my castle and Killian and I would get married and we could be together, and with time I would learn to forgive you and you would get to know me, understand me. But… it was just a fantasy, and the second you signed that contract, that fantasy disappeared into dust. So, leave. You don’t want to see this.” My mother tries to get to me, but I turn my head away as the guards push her back. She and my father hold each other and slump to the ground. When I am sure that I won’t cry, I turn my head and look at Killian.

“I love you Killian Jones… forever.” I say as I stare into his blue depths. 

“I love you Emma Swan… forever.” Killian says with tears in his eyes. In the corner of my eye, I see Mallory set my dagger on the ground and open the jar. The silver immediately pools out and surrounds my dagger, turning into a small gray cloud. When it disappears, the dagger glows and starts to come apart. First, the black lettering and design. Then, the blade itself rearranges itself to form… a whip. Lovely. I am about to make a not-so-appropriate comment when I see that throughout each strand, there are metal pieces that stick out. This is made to rip out flesh. I roll my shoulders and take a deep breath. 

“No Blank Punisher today? Is he on vacation or something? I always knew he would try to get a tan.” Mallory smiles and I know, this is immortally wrong. This is the second time she’s punishing me, but she has done some wrong here too. The Blank Punisher refused her request. It’s only after I figure that out that Mallory strikes, quick like an asp. I don’t scream. My body is in shock because I don’t feel the pain until the second or third lash. Out of the corner of my eye, I see blood pooling on the floor behind me. It runs in small rivers through the cracks and finally off the stage. I don’t have time to scream as each lash is given to me. The pro to being immortal: I can lose and make blood for days when being tortured and not die. The con: Killian has to watch the blood pour off the stage like a waterfall, hoping that I’ll pass out when I know that I won’t. Even as I result to dropping my head and watching the blood flow around me to keep from screaming, I notice that there are bits of flesh now in the mix of blood. Flesh and muscle. 

I endure forty lashes and only result to moaning at the pain. I know I won’t be able to get up as my chains are unlocked and I fall face first into a giant pool of my own blood. Yummy. I think as I turn my head and see Killian. I start to crawl to him when Mallory’s heeled foot comes down. I know she was aiming to dig her heel into what’s left of my back, but I crawl a bit faster so that the heel digs into my butt. 

“Tease!” I say and start laughing. Good. Laughing is better than crying. Two guards stalk me and lift me up, chaining my hands to a new set of chains. Now I am standing, well, not really. The chains are at the perfect height where it looks like I am, and I know that Mallory isn’t done. She goes back to the box and takes out another silver magic jar, and pours the contents on my whip and a block of regular metal that has been brought in. The regular metal forms long, 1-inch in diameter pipes while what used to be my dagger attaches itself to each end of every pipe to make sharper ends. I count them. Only three. The rest of the metal makes arrows, with the tips made of my dagger. Mallory certainly went all out this time. 

I look up at her with a bored expression as she walks up to me carefully, like a predator observing its prey. Without warning, she grabs a pipe with a pointed end and stabs me. The pipe goes all the way through and sticks out the back. She takes a shorter one and stabs me in the thigh, right in an artery. Wonderful. She’s turning me into a human shish-kabob. The third one Mallory grabs is shoved in between my ribs, and pierces my lung. This one also goes all the way through. I want to scream and I am willing to let Mallory see my pain, but I can’t. Blood starts coming out of my mouth. It’s getting hard to breathe, especially with three pipes sticking out of me. I gasp for breath and keep spiting up blood. I just need to keep getting it out, because I won’t give up. Mallory releases my chains with one simple command. 

“Take them out. All three.” I spit blood on her heels and she kicks me in the face. I lay with my back to one of the poles and survey my leg. Blood is pouring out of it, so I grab my shirt from where I laid it on the floor and rip the lining out. I rip the lining into a few long strips and tie one above the pipe. I look at Killian, whose wrists are bruised and blistered from trying to get to me. I smile at him as I yank out the pipe as hard as I can. Blood squirts out I for a moment I feel dizzy, but my body can survive. I untie the strip and tie all of the strips around my wound, making sure not to do it too tight. 

I look at my parents next and pull the next pipe from my abdomen. Finally, I get the strength to look at Mallory and pull the last pipe out of my lung, which makes my throw up a bunch of blood in the process. Everyone waits until I can catch my breath until Mallory grabs a bow from the wall and loads it with an arrow. She shoots and pain explodes in my shoulder. I look to see that my right shoulder has been pierced all the way through with the arrow. Now I’m pinned to the pole. 

“Do you love Killian?” Mallory asks.

“Yes.” I gasp, loud enough for the whole room to hear. 

“Wrong answer.” Mallory fires another arrow into my chest. 

“Would you die for Killian?”

“Yes.” Another arrow.

“Is he your True Love?”

“Yes.” Arrow.

“Would you let him sacrifice himself for you?”

“NO! BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!” I’m angry now. I grab a arrow and rip it out, then another, then another. I reach my hand up and an arrow shoots through it. Ouch. I put my other hand up and grab the top of the pole. Carefully I lift myself up and stand. I pull the remaining arrows out. 

“You will never have True Love, you slimy, selfish bitch! No one will ever love you because you are also a monster! You claim to be a hero but in reality, you’re as much a villain as I am. So I will sacrifice myself for Killian because that is what True Love is. You can’t torture it out of me. You can’t make me not love him. He and I are the very definition of love, and I will defend our love until my last breath. That might be tomorrow or a thousand years from now, but I will still fight. Because that’s at least what descent people do.” I say. Mallory loads the bow again when a hand grabs the arrow. The Blank Punisher.

“Enough. She has paid for what she’s done. You haven’t.” He says. Mallory drops her bow and grabs another silver magic jar and pours it on all of the now bloody pipes and arrows. My dagger reappears in its regular form. She’s so fast that I don’t know where my knife is until I see The Blank Punisher pull it out. He falls to the floor and I know that he’s dead. 

“No thanks.” Mallory says and orders everyone from the room. I am hauled away back to my cell and a few minutes later I hear Killian get thrown into his. I pull myself onto his coat and tuck my head on my arm and black out instantly. 

==================================================================================================

I hear the jingling of keys before I open my eyes. Two frantic voices whispering to each other and the creak of the iron bars as they open Killian’s cell. No, don’t take him. I muster as much energy as I can and begin to crawl slowly toward my cell door, groaning in pain with every movement. It feels like my back is on fire and the blood hasn’t clotted on two of my wounds. I get halfway to the door and my head comes to rest on the gravel. I’m so tired…

“Emma?” I open my eyes just a crack and see Killian’s beautiful blue eyes. I wince when I feel hands assessing my wounds. Killian cups my cheek, tears rolling down his face. 

“It’s okay, love, you’re going to be okay. How is she?” he turns and looks up. 

“I don’t think that she’ll be able to walk, but she will live. We need to get her back to the castle to recover. Can you carry her?” A female voice asks. My hand searches the ground until a slender hand cups it tight. A head of red curls sweeps into my vision and replaces Killian.

“Do you remember me?” She asks and I nod. This was the girl I used to get back to Falling Stones. It seems that she has grown up, but not into a hero. She’s grown about a foot and her face has changed. This girl has grown up into the very thing her mother feared and has come to save me, and I feel proud. 

“My father was the last Light One, before Mallory killed him. But…” she trails off and pulls a sword from her sheath. It’s not just any sword… it’s Excalibur. “I managed to steal this away while she was torturing you. I didn’t know where you were but I thought that if I got the sword and rescued you… Mallory has a chance of being defeated.”

“Why do care about me? When we met I was plotting to eventually kill you after I said all those things about me.” I croak.

“My father was murdered by Mallory, and I want revenge. I don’t have strong enough magic, so I’m going to a realm where I can learn more about Dark magic. One day, hopefully, I will return with an army to destroy her once and for all.”

“You do know that by killing Mallory, the magic and tether will go to the next lightest person in all the realms… and no one knows who that is.” Killian says.

“I know. I just want Mallory to suffer for all that she’s done to my family. She took my dad from me and made my mom go crazy so that all she could think about is how I can be the purest child in all the realms. I know that you want a future outside of fighting her all the time, and now if you defeat her in this battle, or at least weaken her at some point, I can help you destroy her.” I nod and close my eyes. I feel Killian pick me up and I hear my own voice groaning in pain, but it feels far away. 

=========================================================================================== 

I wake up from my Dark One sleep/coma that I seem to go into every time that I heal. Killian is sitting in a chair by my bedside with my hand clasped tightly between his hook and hand. His head is laying on the mattress, obviously sleeping. I try to push myself up, but I gasp in pain and Killian instantly wakes up and ushers me back down. 

“What happened?” I ask.

“The girl… Scarlet I think was her name, she got us out of the castle and Maleficent picked us up and brought us here.” Killian tells me about how we also have Excalibur, that I am on bed rest for a while, and that I scared the crap out of him. “Why did you let them torture you instead of me?” Killian whispers in my hair when he finishes talking and kissing me all over my face. 

“Because that’s what True Love really is… sacrifice. All this pain and all of my scars are temporary because of my immortal body, and I knew I would never forgive myself if I left you to that kind of torture and all kinds of horrific scars to remind you of it. I love you above everything else, including myself.” I say and cup his cheek as he kisses me on the forehead. 

“I thought you were going to give up and die when she shot that arrow into your lung. Every breath I knew was a struggle for you. I thought I would never kiss you or touch you again.” Killian says.

“I was going to give up. I wanted to… but I knew I couldn’t.” I reply honestly. 

“What changed your mind? I know I’m part of the reason but I sense that there is something else.”

“Our future. The one that I knew if I survived we would get a chance to have.” He feels my forehead and runs off to get a wash cloth because I’m burning up. The second that he’s gone, I grab a trash can that has been left near me and empty what seems like everything I’ve eaten in the past month. Just as Killian walks in, I make the trash can disappear and reappear quietly next to me again, clean. Killian puts the cloth on my head and crawls into bed with me, holding me as we both drift off into our own forms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Kudos? Ideas for the next (last book) or last two chapters that you think should be put in?


	14. I Will Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god its been so long! More than a month? I am so sorry, but I do have this chapter done and I will write and post the last chapter for this book. (Hopefully) I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

The sound of swords being sharpened is one of the first sounds that wakes me from my daydreaming. Killian is still sound asleep and has his face buried in the pillow. Smiling, I get up and dress quickly as my black raven messenger arrives on the balcony. I take the extended letter and dismiss the raven. 

“You look… so stunning, Swan.” Killian says from where he is perched at the end of the bed in just his black leather pants. I smirk at him and give a quick turn, showing off my new gown. Its made of black velvet and has red embroidered vines that seem to wrap around my body. There is no fabric on the back from my neck almost to my tailbone, showing off my new scars that are slowly fading away. 

“I need to go.” I say, walking over to the fireplace and burning the letter.

“Where are you going, exactly?” Killian asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have a meeting with Mallory. I want to give her one last chance to reconsider going to war.”

“You’ve never been the sentimental type, especially for her. Why now?” I start ringing my hands.

“Because I can’t lose you. And I don’t want to die when we are finally together again. I’m not saying we’ll never have to fight… just not right now.” I say with tears pooling in my eyes.

“You mean… in a century or so when I am long gone. When you will let Mallory kill you so you can follow me.” I am biting hard on my lip, but I grit my teeth and say,

“Yes, when I have nothing left to live for… I will follow you. I’ll go another two centuries of this pathetic immortal existence and then I will follow you wherever you go.”

“And if I go to Hell? You could still become good Emma! You can still have a chance.” Killian pleads.

“If you are destined for Hell, then I guess we will go together. Who knows…” I say wiping my tears away, “maybe we will get a condo there for all our horrible deeds. Or maybe Hell doesn’t exist. Or maybe everyone goes to the same place. It doesn’t matter where we are as long as I have you.” I walk over to Killian and place a kiss on his forehead. “We will be together forever, but right now I want to see if we can get a few more years without war.” I walk out to the balcony and roll my shoulders. My wings seem to shoot out in happiness at the mere thought of being able to fly again. Killian watches as I jump off the balcony and am carried up by my large, powerful wings. 

The council meeting has a shorter assembly, with only me on my side of the table and only Mallory and my parents on the other. When I first landed, they looked so excited to see me… until they saw the scars marring my back. 

“The contract was burned up in case you were wondering.” Mallory says as I walk up to the table. 

“Such a shame, and here I was hoping to be your personal slave… so we could get as personal,” I purr sliding my hands slowly over the marble tabletop as if caressing a lover. “As you’d like.” For good measure I even lick my lips as my eyes slide over Mallory. 

“What do you want?” Mallory asks with a sharp tone. I tilt my head to the side and raise my eyebrows. 

“I wanted to give you one last chance to reconsider going to war.” 

“And why would you do that? You’ve never backed down from a fight before. That pirate must be something special.”

“He is.” I say shortly. 

“And it appears we are at a standstill. You have Excalibur and I have the Dark One dagger. But why should we not proceed with this war? Afraid you will lose Dark One?” I let out a dark chuckle. They wanted the Dark One? Fine. I’ll give them one.

“You heroes. You think you’re so cunning and amazing. It sickens me. This isn’t a war between good and evil anymore Mallory, because as much as you pretend to be good, you are anything but. I’m giving you a chance not to stop the war, but to pause it.”

“So, you and Killian can live happily ever after… that is until he dies at least.” Mallory drawls.

“All I’m asking for is to wait two centuries. Let me have my time with Killian and then we can continue.”

“Why two centuries?”

“So many questions, but this is my one-time offer. You let Killian and I live together in peace until he is gone, and then let me live for the remaining of the two hundred years in peace as well. After that, I will let you kill me so that we can be together in death. That is my offer and I will not make it again. Decide.” 

“No.” Mallory says.

“What?” 

“I decline your offer. I hope your ready for battle tomorrow. If you don’t show or try to run away, I will hunt you and your pirate down and kill him right in front of you. Bring your worst armies, Emma Swan, because I’m ready for you.” Mallory says and tosses me a vial. I catch it and see that it is the silver liquid that Mallory used to shape my dagger into different objects.

“Make Excalibur whole and I will do the same for your dagger.”

“Oh good! So when I kick your ass everyone can attest that it was a fair fight.” I say, smiling.

“Oh, I think you’ll find that I’m stronger than I look.” Mallory says.

“I highly doubt that.” Mallory and my parents disappear in a cloud of white smoke and I am left alone. My wings extend once again and I fly back to my castle, where when I walk in the meeting room everyone is waiting for me. I raise my chin and say,

“Mallory is marching tomorrow and so are we. I want all guards to the blacksmith for last minute armor adjustments, all villains to reserve as much magic for tomorrow as you can, and get my personal blacksmith here right away.” Everyone moves into motion except for Killian and I. We walk together to my chambers, where my blacksmith is waiting with the new weapon, I’ve asked him to create. Killian watches as I stand and extend my wings to their full length while the blacksmith puts sharpened titanium plates with a gold coating on the bottom of each wing and making sure that they fit perfectly. This will allow me to kill using my wings so that no one has to guard my back. 

Once I am finished with the blacksmith, I go to my training room in the basement of the castle and train for hours on end with Killian, the villains, and some of my strongest warriors. My wings are more than happy to finally be put to some good use as I dodge another sword and slice the dummy clean in half. I order a banquet dinner from the kitchens and tell them we shall feast like kings before the battle tomorrow. By dinnertime, roasted boar and entire pigs have been set on the table, along with other delicacies. I tell everyone to feast and drink as much as they want, but be ready tomorrow for battle. I fill my plate, as does Killian, but I notice that throughout dinner he doesn’t say or eat much. I gesture for him to eat multiple times and finish my whole plate by the time dessert comes. 

Killian stands up. “I have something to say.” Everyone pauses their eating as dessert is set in front of us. Killian walks to my chair and takes my hand, facing the rest of the table. “I love this woman, more than anything in the realms, and I am prepared to die for her. But let this not be an end for any of us, let this be a new beginning. I know you all have something to fight for, as do I, but I want to plan the future today, so that we can go forward with our plans in mind for tomorrow.” Killian users me out of my seat and gets down on one knee.

“Emma Swan, you have been the light in my dark, dark world. Being with you makes me want to live, and really live at that. You have always been the eye of my storm, and my True Love. Ever since I saw you that day in the tavern, I knew that you were the one. When Milah died, I lost a part of me, but then I realized that everything was pointing to you. You are the most amazing, strong, and beautiful woman to ever exist. I want a life with you, after all this is over. And not just any life, I want us to be bonded to each other for all eternity. I want us to do this the right way. Emma Swan, the love of my life, I am yours forever. Will you marry me?” Killian asks, pulls out a box, and opens it to reveal a stunning rose gold ring with an opal in the middle surrounded by diamonds. It perfect. 

“Yes!” I say and Killian carefully slides the ring on my finger and stands up to kiss me. Everyone is cheering and clapping when a large cake rolls out with a “Congratulations!” banner on it. We go to one of the sitting rooms to have cake and talk about general ideas for the wedding. The small party doesn’t last long, but when Killian and I are back in our chambers, I use magic to seal the ring on my finger.

“You’re not going to take it off?” Killian asks as I finish sealing. 

“No, it won’t fall off my finger now and I want it to be there tomorrow, to remind me of what I have to fight for. Our future.” Killian and I crawl into bed and hold each other the entire night. I go over my plan over and over again and channel my magic so its all stored up for tomorrow. I play with different ideas on how I want to use my magic, what would make the best weapon, when dawn arrives. I look over at Killian who is sound asleep. Only a few more hours. And then the fate of the realms would be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay only one more chapter for this book! 
> 
> This is the link to see Emma's engagement ring!  
> https://i.etsystatic.com/7856591/r/il/62e2d0/1128293888/il_570xN.1128293888_9t02.jpg


	15. Until The End of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this book! Hope it is worth the wait!

Mallory’s army is larger than I expected, but thankfully, we have planned for it. I order one of my generals to blow the horn and two thousand more troops march over the gray hills and take formation behind the rest of my army. Mallory is at the front, with my parents and a few realm leaders in tow. I take a deep breath as I usher Killian to go with me to meet them. He offers his hook to me in silent question and I take it without hesitation. 

In the middle of the battlefield, Mallory and my parents wait for us as Killian and I walk hand in hook to them at a grueling pace. But this was in the plan… make Mallory impatient. When we finally reach them, my mother tries to speak first, but is cut off by my engagement ring. 

“What the hell is that I see, Dark One? A promise ring?” Mallory taunts. I give her a wicked grin and lift my hand to show it off in the afternoon light. 

“No. An engagement ring.” I let my parents choke on that little fact for a while before I speak again. “I hope you have brought your best soldiers… I don’t want to bore my own with cowardly men.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

==========================================================================================  
Once everyone is in position and Killian and I are back at the front of our army, I give my general the order to wait for my signal. I extend my wings to their full length and sprint. Everyone watches as I leap and fly straight for the middle of Mallory’s army. My wings kill any soldier who comes within range and guards my back while I kill soldiers with Excalibur… whole once more. Soldiers pour from all sides after me, but not one of them gets close enough to do any damage. An immortal against thousands.  
Finally, after a few minutes, the soldiers realize it’s a losing battle and start moving towards my army. I grab the horn that is strapped to my belt and blow. My army starts charging head on and clashes with Mallory’s. I continue for what seems like hours to kill and kill and kill until I look up and see that at least half of Mallory’s army is dead. There are piles of bodies at my feet. Then, a cry echoes throughout the battlefield. 

“STOP!” Mallory screams. Everyone does. Mallory kneels and puts her hand on the hard rock under our feet and sends her magic in a bright flash through it. The rock freezes so hard that it cracks and forms a large circle. Its not two seconds after that the rock around it breaks off at least ten feet in every direction, leaving Mallory alone on a circle of stone. 

“Emma! Let’s finish this. Just the two of us.” I smile and fly over to the circle. Both armies run back to their respective sides, but move closer to the circle placed in the center of the battlefield. Mallory draws her sword, my dagger which has been shaped into a thin sword. I wipe the blood off Excalibur and point it at Mallory.

“Last chance to back down, and we can do this another day.”

“No.” And she attacks. I’ll give her some credit, Mallory can wield a sword. She strikes first but my sword meets hers. I twist and use my wings to cut her as a distraction, but she sees it coming. Her blade drives into one of my wings and white sparks dance in my vision. I step back a few feet and retract my wings. 

“Aww. Do you need to see a vet, Dark One?” I smile and swing my blade. Hers meets mine again, but I twist my sword and hers clatters over the edge of the cliff. She puts one hand up and not a second later an arrow imbeds itself in my sword hand. I look at it but Mallory sees the opportunity and attacks. She tries to punch my stomach, but I turn so she gets my back. One of her soldiers throws Mallory a sword as I turn back around. Something thumps on the floor and I realize its my hand. I grab my hand but Mallory blasts the sword over the edge of the cliff to join mine. I stand and reattach my hand. 

“We are always more entertaining with magic.” Mallory says and throws light balls of magic at me. I dodge them and put my palms face up as my darkest magic spills out from them in what looks like obsidian spikes that move like snakes around me and spiral up. Mallory doesn’t see the first assault coming as one vine breaks in half and attacks her from both sides. One manages to pierce her side while she freezes the other one. I break off multiple vines and send all of them straight for Mallory. She manages to blast them all back and sprints toward me. I release my magic at her and sprint so that at just the right moment I jump over her. We both, however, overcalculated the size of the circle. I land, turn around, and dig my nails into the stone. It slowly cracks and I stop just before falling off. When I look for Mallory, I see that she has done the same thing. 

I carefully get up and walk towards Mallory. She has just gotten up and is on her hands and knees when I put my hand out and lock her in place. It’s expelling most of my energy, but killing Mallory will only take seconds. 

“Aww. Do you need to see someone who knows how to fight, Light One?” 

“You don’t have Excalibur.” Just as Mallory finishes, one of Zelena’s many flying monkeys flies up from the base of the cliffs and drops Excalibur next to me. I pick it up and blow it off, savoring every second of it. Then, I take one step forward.

“You have cost me much in my horrible immortal existence.” Another step.

“You tried to expel me from Falling Stones, which almost destroyed my parents.” Another step.

“You had my True Love locked in a dungeon and almost killed.” Another.

“You tortured me… twice, the second time in front of my True Love.” Closer I step. 

“You were going to enslave me and have Killian killed right in front of me.” I am so close now.

“You continue to pretend to be good and remain the Light One, even though I can see right through you.” One last step.

“And now, you will pay for everything that you have done to me. Your name might be in history, but it won’t be a name said with awe. It will be spat out like a poison. One day, you will be forgotten and I will make sure that I am remembered for all eternity!” I raise Excalibur over my head. 

“Wait!” Mallory says. I raise my eyebrow in silent question.

“Perhaps you might want to reconsider killing me.” 

“And why on earth would I ever do that?” I taunt. 

“Because I have something that you might want.”

“And what would that be?” Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blue, which appears next to Mallory the next moment. The Blue Fairy… who uncorks a vial and before I can do anything, throws it at me. I am instantly frozen in place while Mallory is freed my magic. The next second another flash appears next to Mallory. 

“Killian!” I scream. Mallory smiles as she holds a knife to his throat. He’s tied up and I can only guess where this interaction will go. “You said that this was between us Mallory!”

“True. I did promise a fair fight… but I want to win. You don’t know what love is Emma. You only know darkness. Your family is on my side and you are all alone. Now, I have finally figured out what you’re happy ending is going to look like.” I start to feel the squid ink wear off. “Well, I don’t think ‘happy’ will be a good word to describe this.” And just as I am freed from the confides of the squid ink’s power, Mallory turns Killian around and stabs him in the gut. The blade turns purple and I know. It’s a wound that cannot be healed by magic. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Killian drops to the ground and I fling myself next to him. 

“I’m sorry, Swan.” Killian croaks. 

“No no no no no! This wasn’t supposed to be our ending! Killian please! Don’t leave me here! What about our future?” My tears start to fall.

“As long as you are safe, Emma, then I don’t care about what happens to me. Leave this place and don’t give up on this life.” Killian reaches up to stroke my cheek when I start sobbing.

“No! I… I can save you! Please fight this! I can’t live without you and I can’t fight this battle alone!” 

“But you will have to, Swan… for me and everything you love. Fight. Live. Someday we will see each other again, but you have to win this battle in this life before we can be reunited.” Killian starts coughing and takes my face in his hand and hook. “Emma Swan, you have made me the happiest man alive and for that I am forever in your debt. My only regret… was that we won’t get to have a wedding day and we won’t be able to raise a family together. I love you.” Killian closes his eyes and I feel his heart stop beating. I can’t think or breathe as I hold him and sob. I look up at Mallory, who stands triumphant. 

“You… you can still save him. Please save him.” I whisper but I know she can hear me. I use my magic and reach in deep to hold Killian’s soul in place. 

“Ha! Why would I do that? You will never know True Love, Emma, so why revive the pirate?” I turn to my parents, who both have silent tears running down their faces. 

“When you first held me, did you feel it? Like I was the one holding you to the ground instead of gravity and nothing mattered more than my happiness?” I quietly ask them. 

“Yes.” My mother answers and my father nods, more tears fall down their faces. 

“Well Dark One, if that’s True Love then you’ll never have it!” Mallory smirks. I look at my parents and more tears fall as I say, 

“I’m pregnant with Killian’s child.” It seems like time stops as everyone processes what I just told them. 

“WHAT?!” My parent’s mouths drop.

“No, you’re not!” Mallory says. I gently set down Killian’s head, making sure to keep my magic tethered to his soul as I stand up and take off my jacket, then roll up my shirt. Mallory starts to speak, but I cut her off when I dump a purple potion into my hand and rub it on my stomach. Slowly, the magic shows the result of the transformation spell I used. My small baby bump is obvious as it appears out of what seems like nothing. 

“That’s why you turned when I tried to punch you there.” Mallory says quietly as I roll my shirt back down, which is skin tight and still shows off my secret that I have been carrying for 12 weeks.

“My immortal body is still not quite used to the baby, so the bump is more prominent.” I tell my parents. Mallory seems frozen.

“How… how far-“

“12 weeks since yesterday.” I say as I fix my stare upon Mallory. “So you are going to save Killian, this child’s father may I remind you, so that you can live.” 

“The deal-“

“YES! OH MY GOD IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED!” I scream at the three of them. "All of the hints were out there, but you were too hell-bent on trying to destroy me to notice! Now, save my fiancé and the father of my child or I will gut you and leave you for Cruella’s dogs to eat as a treat.” 

“Hmm…” Mallory starts to pace and consider her options, while I just stand there, helpless, while the Light One is left to ponder.

END OF BOOK 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book 2 at last! I will try to start posting the final book when I get back from vacation on the second or third week in January. I need to outline it and take any last suggestions for this final book. (You have until Christmas to comment your ideas!) Questions? Comments? Kudos? (kudos are always nice) Share this with your friends! I have the end of the final book already in mind, but all other suggestions are welcome! Hope everyone has a great Christmas break. (In case you were wondering I did get A's in all my college classes because I had the extra time to study instead of writing this, but thank you for your patience!) Make sure to stick around for the final book in this series! By the way, did anyone catch Emma's hints throughout the last few chapters :) If you did.. awesome. If you didn't... go back and read and look closer.


	16. Coming Soon

The Series Will Continue in June 2019

The long wait is over as Emma and Mallory will fight once more for what is theirs, but stand to lose more than just their lives. As Emma's pregnancy with Killian's child progresses and threats from all sides gather along the horizon, Emma will do whatever she can to protect her child... and kill whoever stands in her way. Stayed tuned for the epic conclusion of this two-years-in-the-making series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this story but I will have it done by the end of May! I will post everyday starting June 12th which is the day after I get back from my vacation!


End file.
